Mon Amour est à Jamais
by boredgirl22
Summary: I was just a little girl when i dreamed of being a star. Now, here i am on stage, singing my heart out almost everynight. Now, i have Joe, my boyfriend, who i love with all my heart. Nick and Kevin, Nicole, and everyone else...
1. Jonas & Me

Chapter One:

Let me introduce myself. I'm Brianna, a 13, year old normal girl, with a fantastic normal life. HA! Yeah right. Normal would be the last thing to describe me. I'm actually a singer from New Jersey. My agent now, Taci, discovered me at a school play. Oh wait got to go brb.

As I walked on stage I felt the vibrations of the screams. "How are you guys?" I shouted.

As the screams got louder I was guessing everyone was doing fine. "Alright let's get this thing going, why don't we?"

While I started to sing my new single called, Pray With Me, I heard footsteps behind me, and the crowd roared louder then ever. My song ended so I asked, "Who's behind me?"

The audience screamed out "The Jonas Brothers!!!!!!"

I turned in surprise to see them. "Hey guys I'm happy to meet you." I talked to them covering the mic.

"Oh well our manager told us about you and we wanted to know if we could come on tour with you."

"What?" I looked at Joe smiling and ran over to hug him. "Yes, yes that would be awesome!!"

"Alright then!" Joe squeezed me, and whispered, "Can we make a deal?"

"Yeah what?" I replied wondering what his little deal was.

"If you beat me at guitar hero I have to ask you out."

"Okay? But if you win?"

"You have to kiss me!" he teased. I un-hugged him raised my hand and shook his. "Deal."

"Well then let's do it!" he pulled me to the back of the stage and grabbed a guitar and handed me one.

"I hope you brought your game face Joe."

"Oh I'm wearing it baby." He got to the menu and put it on easy, "Ready to get beat down?"

"Oh yeah Joe I'm so afraid of an easy level, yeah right your gonna get beat."

Kevin laughed and questioned, "So what level are you on?"

"Expert!" I said happily, "Joe have fun losing."

"Hey maybe sometime you an I could hang?" Kevin hesitated.

"Um…sure Kev but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh who?"

"His name is Jo…John."

"Oh well maybe some other time then."

"Ok Kev I'll remember that."

I beat Joe just like I knew I would, and he came over to me and secretly asked me out. Then he wished everyone sweet dreams and walked to his bus. I followed him, but instead headed to my bus.

"Hey Joe?" I said halfway into my bus.

"Yes Brianna?"

"You know my tour ends in like 2-3 days and we won't see each other for almost a year."

"Oh yeah I know, but that's alright, I'll have you here." He pointed to his heart and walked into his bus.

The days passed by so quickly and as I blinked I was boarding my private jet. I waved to the brothers and turned to get on. But I turned around again and ran. And hugged Joe, then the rest of the brothers so no one would be suspicious.

"See you guys in what will feel like forever." I waved again.

"Bye Brianna." Joe said looking down.

"We'll miss you. Or at least I know I will." Nick half smiled.

I boarded the jet as I felt tears fill my eyes and roll down my cool cheeks. I turned one last time and I could see Joe look really close at me. I knew he saw me crying and it finally clicked in his mind that I was leaving.


	2. Attention

Why does life have to be so hard? I mean one-day life turns into a roller coaster ride, and in a blink of an eye everyone knows you. Man, but I do sort of like the attention. Who wouldn't; but it does get pretty annoying. Oh great, look, more cameras are coming this way. I wish they would leave me alone.

"Brianna over here!" A man screamed from beyond the clingy crowd said.

"Yes?" I questioned trying to break free from all the paparazzi.

He shoved a microphone in my face, "Can you tell me how your boyfriend is doing?"

"Well?" I hesitated rolling my eyes. "Like I keep telling you, I'm single, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah we all know your gonna deny it, but we all know the truth!" He screamed as I pushed through all the microphones and cameras stepping into my baby-blue limo.

"Rob?" I asked my driver.

"Yes Ms. Bri?" he questioned looking back at me through one of the mirrors.

"Um…how do they know?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You know about my…" Shattering glass and squealing tires interrupted me. ".Gosh!" I yelled running out of the limousine, "what…are….gosh!"

I finally relaxed, and caught my breath to say, "Are you alright? I was speaking to the other driver of a black, windows as dark as night, limo that we crashed into.

He stepped out and coughed, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine!"

"Did you have passengers?" I asked with concern.

"Oh!" he ran to the back and opened the door, "you guys okay?"

"Super Duper, what did we hit a truck?" a strangely familiar voice asked.

"Um not exactly." The driver named Bill said. I read his nametag.

"Oh well what did we hit?" I saw three boys staring at me through the windshield, but I couldn't make out whom they were.

"Um…sir we hit a girl's limo." Bill replied.

"Well excuse me Bill. Let me see whose so we can apologize."

As soon as the three boys stepped out my jaw dropped.

"Well hi there!" The youngest of the three said coming to hug me, "nice to see you again."

"Oh wow…I haven't seen…hey!"

"Well hello don't I get a hug too?" the other two boys asked.

"Of coarse!" I ran to hug them, but something came across my mind.

"You know I've missed you guys so much, and to say hi I wrecked your limo. I'm so sorry."

"Oh no we apologize." Kevin answered fast.

"You um wanna come with us…you know…out somewhere?" Nick asked sweetly, smiling.

"Oh. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh no I insist." Joe flirted.

"Oh do you?" I flirted back.

"Yes _I_ do!" Nick pushed Joe.

I laughed, "Oh well then ok."

"So Brianna, how are you?" Kevin blurted out from nowhere.

"You know, better now!" I paused, "well I think you guys are really nice for inviting me!"

"No it's no problem, you know we love you!" Nick blushed.

"Well okay then." I scooted closer to him.

"Um…SO what's your favorite song by us?" Kevin asked.

"Wow, hard question Kevin. They're all amazing, so I'm gonna have to say that I don't know."

As I finished talking Joe blurted out, "So Brianna you like any of us?"

"Um…well I don't know!" I gave him my Joe-where-are-you-going-with-this looks.

"Jeez Joe you might scare her away, knock it off!" Nick joked.

"He wouldn't dare scare me away! He's a great guy."

"Oh…" Nick sighed again.

"But I mean you all are great guys." I improvised "But I probably wouldn't date him."

"Why wouldn't you date me?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't want to, but I don't know, I kind of like someone else." I glanced at Nick, "and plus you're like a brother to me."

"Oh I see" he pushed me over and made me land in Nick's lap.

"Um…I'm so sorry!" I said looking up at Nick, then quickly getting myself up, and smacking Joe at the same time.

"Oh no don't be." Nick death glared at Joe then softened up and started at me.

"Yeah he loves you I already can tell. He always gets them all."

"Aww…Joe well maybe he won't get this one after all." I looked at him and saw his flustered cheeks and sad expression.

I wrapped my arms around him, tightly, and kissed his cheek. As he turned to look out the window, and his reflection let me see he felt a little better.

"Wait, what just happened?" Kevin re-thought about what he just saw.

"I think Brianna just kissed Joe!" Nick said in disbelief.

"Guys calm down, she was just trying to make me feel better!!!!!" he raised his voice, "leave her be!"

"Joe please!" I sighed looking at his brother's faces.

"Wow Joe…didn't have to yell." Nick and Kevin said together.

"I'm sorry but you guys are acting like she's all mine, she's not, yet!" he joked.

"HAHA funny Joe." Nick replied not sounded happy about that comment.

"Hey!" Kevin yelled, "you guys stop fighting over her; look what you did!" he pointed at me.

With all this screaming I can't take it! But they are fighting over me! Yay to that! Wow, I wonder who's going to ask me out, if any of them. Wait, what am I saying? I already have one of them!

"Brianna are you okay?" Nick asked hugging me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Alright." He sighed, "sorry!" he let go of me and slid away so I would be alone. But that didn't last long.

I felt an arm wrap around me then another arm pull me up.

"Hey!" Joe said, "it's alright you're with me now, right?"

I couldn't help but nudge him away. "Please…just…I need to be alone." I said.

"Okay but the rest of us are going inside." He replied.

As I looked up I saw a huge sign that read, In-and-Out-Burger. I saw two boys get out but one was left with me. Nick.

"Why aren't you going in? I asked.

"I want to make sure you're your okay, are you?"

"Yeah, but can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well I have to admit you're really cute…" I confessed not looking at him.

"Oh really? You do? That's cool. Same."

"What? I was confused for a moment.

"I mean you're cute too." He laughed.

"Really?" I perked up.

"Yeah so…um what do we do?"

"Well I don't know." I stopped talking and leaned in, close to Nick's face. I took a breath. I was ready to kiss him when the door opened. So I quickly scooted away.

"Hey guys we decided to join you what's up?" Kevin leaned into the limo.

"Um nothing much Kevin!" Nick snapped his fingers.

"Oh! Um Joe let's go back inside!"

"No! You guys can stay." I yelled.

Nick gave me a what-are-you-doing-you-were-about-to-kiss-me glare. I looked at him and mouthed _I'm sorry_. He said okay and he got out of the limo, so I followed. He was pacing back and fourth, then leaned against the limo and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"What?" I asked.

"You totally wanted to kiss me but you backed down…what's wrong?"

"I just thought about the pros and cons, if we went out."

"Oh so what's your decision?"

I got quiet and walked in front of him. He looked at me, and walked towards me grabbing my hands. Then he wrapped his around my waist, and pulled me close.

"Wow!" he said.

"What?"

"You're eyes are amazing."

Then we both shut up, and I pushed him backwards. So we would be against the limo. Then I leaned into kiss him again. This time I stopped right before I did. Joe kept coming back into my thoughts. Joe or Nick?

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know." I answered letting go of him and started walking back to the limo, "again I'm really sorry!" I did know what was wrong, but I couldn't tell him.

"Yeah me too!" he walked behind me grabbing my hands right before I was about to open the door. He twirled me around and his arms were placed back where they were before. So I sighed.

"I don't understand." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What?"

"You're such an awesome guy, and I know now why I've been acting like this."

"What is it?"

"I…I…I go…" he interrupted me.

He pulled me closer and wrapped me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started to play with his awesome locks. Then he kissed me. It lasted about ten seconds when I opened my eyes, and saw Joe peeking at us. So I pushed Nick off of me. I saw Joe's face drop and his eyes frowned for him.

"JOE!" I yelled running to him.

"Go away." Joe walked into the restaurant.

"Joe please! Wait up!"

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"I'll explain later, this is why it was so hard to kiss you in the first place." I said angrily, "Joe!"

"What? Go away you two timer."

"Joe!" I broke down in tears, "it's not what you think…I didn't mean…Joe please!" I screamed crying.

"Brianna!" he came over to me and leaned down, "listen don't cry, I'm not mad, just please." He pulled me up. Then he kissed me.

"Joe you're mad. I already know."

"No! I can't stay mad at you, you know that."

I took time to remember this moment. I really did love him. We've been dating for one year and three months. But one thing we haven't done, was tell everyone we were actually an item. I looked up at him.

"That was the light of my day!" he laughed.

"Mine too."

"So who kisses better me or Nick?"

"Joe!!!!"

"What? I'm serious."

"Um…you!"

"I knew it." He laughed harder.


	3. Pranked

After we ventured back to the limo, I let go of Joe's hand. I ran to the restaurant's bathroom and cried. I was in there for about 5 minutes, until there was a knock on the door followed by a voice.

"You okay?"

It was Joe, "I'm fine." I sniffled and walked out of the bathroom greeted by him. My mascara was running so he obviously knew I was crying.

"Seriously what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about I, ok?"

"Brianna, please, is it Nick?"

I broke down in tears even more then before. _Is it that obvious?_ _Do I have it stamped on my forehead? How does he know? A mind reader? _

"Is it Nick?" he asked again this time I heard worry in his voice, "do you like him?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

"NO Brianna don't you do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, this is SO hard."

"Don't say it, please, just don't."

"Joseph, listen to my words, I'm not breaking up with you."

"But you like Nick? It doesn't matter."

He got up and started to walk away. I quickly caught up with him, and grabbed his clammy hands. He was so angry, I could tell. His hands usually had a soft touch to them.

"Joe, look at me." I commanded.

He turned around. "What?"

"I'm not leaving you! No never. I don't plan on loosing the perfect guy. Do you hear me Joe?"

"Yes. And okay. Good, I'm glad you don't." he tightly hugged me, and didn't let go.

We hugged for, what felt like an eternity, until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ma'am the restaurant is closing, sorry."

I turned to walk to the door, alone. Joe just stood there.

"Joe come on!" I giggled.

"I can't, I don't want this moment to end. I love being with you." He sighed as he re-sat at the dusty table all the way in the back of the restaurant. His voice grew faint as he said, " Do you wanna break up?"

As I re-ran that over and over again, my heart shattered. "What? You're breaking up with me?"

"NO! I was asking if _you _wanted to."

"Oh, well, I don't. But it's gonna be weird around Nickerz, you know that."

He walked up to me, kneeled, and placed his hand over mine. I could tell it was love, and this may sound corny, but every time we touched the love was always there. He touched my cheek, and then leaned in closer to my face. But he stopped when he felt a teardrop on his finger. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, and the facial expression he gives me when he knows I'm sad. His lips lightly touched mine, and my free hand reached up and grabbed his hair, pushing him forward just a little more.

"How does that make you feel?" he flirtatiously asked.

"Um great! But it doesn't change the fact that…" I stopped myself.

"What?" he questioned.

"That Nick likes me…that doesn't change. But I love you now matter what, or who comes in the way." I sigh-laughed.

He got up, pulled me with him, looked at me, and then smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that…you're perfect. I know that sounds like it's out of a movie, but it's true." He laughed.

"Joe." My hand cradled his face, "I'll be yours for a long time, and just promise me you won't forget that."

"I promise!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He lifted my head, by my chin, with his finger, and then he smiled and ran away. So I chased after him, until I heard squealing tires. My heart stopped. I ran out of the restaurant hoping, praying; don't let it be my Joe! I scanned the parking lot looking for Joe, but I didn't see him anywhere. As I looked to my left I say a man screaming.

"I'm so sorry!" he pleaded.

I ran toward him, and saw Joe lying there neither breathing nor moving.

"Joe! Joe wake up, please!" I shook his limp body.

Another man got out of the car, and came over to me. But I couldn't see him, since my face was buried in my hands.

The guy whispered, "You've just been punk'd!"

I stood up so fast, that I got light headed. "Joe I hate you!"

He chased after me, "No you don't, you love me!"

We meet behind the building. "Joe? What if that had been real? Huh? I would have been such a mess!"

"I know honey. But now I know you care, more then I ever imagined!"

I walked away drenched in tears; it looked like I was stuck outside in rain. I left Joe alone for about five minutes, and then I raced back to him and hugged him tight.

"Please don't ever leave me Joe!" I whispered to him.

"I'll only promise if you promise!"

"Then I promise!"


	4. Karma

"Hey Nickerz!" I yelled as Joe and I walked up to the limo.

"Yes?" he politely, but madly asked.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Um sure…"

"Please…Joe…alone."

"Oh…ok?" he said untangling his hand from mine, and stepped into the limo.

I grabbed Nick's hand, and took him to the back of the building.

"Look, Joe did something really bad, and I need to get him back!" I blurted.

"Oh!!!! What did he do? Did he hurt you?" he yelled.

"Well, yeah, he did hurt me."

"WHAT!!!???" he started to run to the limo, but I grabbed his hands.

"Look, Nick, he didn't hit me. No, he would never. But he punk'd me!"

"Oh," he sighed in relief, "what exactly did he do?"

"He acted like he was hit by a car." I broke down in tears.

"Aww…that's rude!" he said holding me close.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how can I help?"

"Well…" I whispered in his ear what I had in mind.

"Oh I like it!" he leaned close to my face, just staring.

I played with his hair a little, "You're adorable!"

"Well thank you! Really?"

"Yes!"

I heard footsteps so I leaned back. I didn't want to be near Nick. But then, I slipped, and fell in his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

I looked up and could only see concern in his eyes, "yes I'm fine." I smiled.

"Good, I don't need you hurt."

"Aww…thanks!"

"I'm hurt." Suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"What are you talking about? You look fine!"

"No…I'm hurt inside. I'm hurt because I love you, and I cant have you."

"Oh. Nick…I didn't realize. I'm sorry!"

"No…don't be. You love Joe it's cool."

"See, that's just the thing, I don't love him."

"What? You don't love me? Joe jumped out from a corner.

"Joe. No I don't."

"Really? Huh…you had me fooled!"

"Well if you weren't such a jerk all the time!"

"Oh really! Ok Mrs. Sneak-of-with-my-brother-so-you-two-can-be-alone!"

"Joe really? I don't "sneak off with him." We just hang!"

"Uh huh? That's why every time I see you two "just hanging" you guys are having a kissing scene!"

"Ok Joe you wanna see a kissing scene?" I walked over to Nick, sat on his lap, and started to kiss him.

"Oh, yeah, that's great Brianna! We are over!" he walked around the sharp corner then I heard him scream, "you have to be kidding me?"

"Haha got you back!"

"Good one!" he hoisted me up.

"Yeah!" I pointed to the camera, "Joe you've just been _Punk'd_!"

He ran back to me, picked me up, and kissed my cheek

"Joe?" I looked at him, "do you remember our promise?"

"I'll never leave if you don't leave me!"

"I promise!" I kissed him.


	5. Torn between Two

The days passed by and all that was on my mind was Joe. I couldn't stop thinking about his charm, good looks, how sweet, funny, and caring he was. But did that mean I loved him? No. All it meant was that I had extremely strong feelings for him. I also couldn't forget about Nick. He was exactly the same as Joe, but with his own unique twist.

"B-nana, come down here. I need to show you something important!" Nick called from downstairs.

"What is it Nick?" I screamed running as fast as I could down the soft, red-carpeted stairs.

"Look!" he pointed outside.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, "Is he mine?"

"Yeah his name is Jianna."

"Oh thanks Nick I always wanted a baby…" he interrupted me.

"Oh, it's not from me."

"Oh…" I sighed, "from Joe?"

"Yeah sorry…but I got you these." He looked down at his hand, and then grabbed mine. I opened up my hand and inside were two identical Jonas Brother's earrings.

"I thought you might like them."

I was speechless. Joe gave me a live animal, but the earrings wowed me more. I mean the monkey was pretty cool, but I can't take care of it. I'm going to take it back. I looked at Nick, after I put the earrings on. Then I gave him a hug, and said, "Thanks I really like them!" I heard loud footsteps from behind, so I let go of Nick as he rolled his eyes at what ever was coming.

"Did you like Jianna?"

"Yes Joe, thanks." I walked away, sitting down in Joe's purple loveseat.

"What's wrong?" Don't you love your monkey? I got it cause' I know you love them."

"Yeah thanks!" I stood up, giving Joe a hug.

"Ok, something's defiantly wrong. Usually when we hug I still know you love me, what's wrong?"

I looked at the concerned background behind Joe. "I just don't need all these gifts. I know there out of love, but it's just to much." I replied seeing Nick walk upstairs.

"Ok, well, what else is on your mind? Where did you get those earrings?"

"Um…Nick gave them to me. Joe maybe…"

"You like him don't you? You moved on from me, and now he's all you can think about!" he raised his voice.

"Joe it's not because of him I don't like you anymore!" I yelled back.

"Oh…" he sighed, "I know I've been acting a little weird lately, I'm sorry."

"Weird? More like completely rude!"

"Well sorry for that! But it's just that I don't want to loose you."

"Well it's a little to late for that! We're not working this out tonight, ok?" I sighed, and walked over to him giving him a last kiss. Then I ran upstairs, but I accidentally bumped into Kevin on the way up.

"I'm sorry!" he mumbled with a mouth full of chips.

"It's okay, excuse me." I whispered crying.

"What's wrong?" he swallowed his food.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I whined looking down at Joe. He was sitting in his loveseat. Then he got up and started to pace back and fourth.

"Okay well when you want to talk, I'll be here."

"Thanks Kevin." I ran the rest of the way, until I reached my room. I pounded on my door, but I fell weak. Then I heard Joe and Kevin's conversation.

"She warned me that she was going to leave. I never thought that she would actually go." Joe pleaded to Kevin.

"Sorry, man, she upstairs, alone and upset. But I need to get to the grocery store for mom. Be back soon!" Kevin ran out of the door, and the slam made me jump.

As soon as Kevin left, I heard something unexpected. Joe started to sing, "_Can't have you._" I never felt so hurt in my entire life. I stood up and ran downstairs. On the way down I slipped, and landed at the bottom, on the wood floor with a thud.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What happened?" Joe asked a million questions.

"No ouch, ouch, ouch! Joe I slipped down the stairs."

"Well, I would have stopped you from flying across the room if I wasn't heartbroken."

"Look…Joe I've never felt so…"

"Stupid, heartbroken, sad, felt like a piece if you was missing?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry!"

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not going to get back together with you, but I do love you."

"Why don't you want to get back together?"

"Because, I only want to have to go through this pain once."

He started to sing again, "_I cant make it a life on my own, but if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone, cause I don't want to see, you and me, going our separate ways. Begging you to stay, if it isn't to late. I'm sorry, for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep, it's all me, this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay, but you're already on your way_."

"Joe please." I pulled away from his grip, "I'm sorry, but was said, was said."

"So are we still friends?" he asked.

As I looked up at him, I said, "Huh? What was that?"

He leaned down closer, "Can we still be friends?"

I leaned up to his face, and I put my arms around his warm neck. He stood up, pulling me with him. Then, he looked at me with his-I'm-sorry-for-the-way-I-acted-before-look. I ignored it, and my lips met his.

"Joe why is it so hard to say goodbye to you?"

"Well it has to be my good looks, and humorous personality!" he joked.

"Yeah, but remember something for me. Even if we break up I'll still love you."

"Yeah I will remember." He walked me over to the couch. Since I think I broke my ankle, he propped it up.

"Want some ice?" he sweetly smiled.

"No, I want you to sit with me!"

"Brianna?" he sat next to me placing his arm around my neck.

"Yes?"

"Are we still, _together_?"

"Well, yes, but how are we going to tell everyone? They all think we _aren't_ together."

"We'll just have to think of something. How's your ankle?"

"It hurts, really bad!"

"Ok that's it I'm taking you to the hospital." He wrapped his arm around my waist, and guided me to the Tahoe.

"Joe, do you even have your permit?"

"No, even better, I have my license!"

"Okay, but be careful."

"Okay, now hold on tight!"

"JOE!" I smacked him.

"I'm just kidding, you'll be fine baby." He hit the pedal, and we were on our way, until his mom showed up.

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Get your butt back here mister!"

"Oh crap! The mom-ster's home."

"Joseph!"

"I'm coming, jeez, don't loose your cool."

"Alright, but if you hit anything it's coming out of _your_ pocket!"

"Okay, mom." He said annoyed, "so, well, guess my mom is going to have to take you."

"Oh that's okay hunk-of-stuff."

"Haha thanks." He leaned into kiss me, but got my cheek instead, because Nick was standing in the driveway. "What's wrong?"

I pointed at Nick secretly, "We aren't together!"

"Oh yeah…right." He got out of the car, forgetting that I was in pain, and he went inside.

I opened my door, and got out trying to walk. But, I fell instead.

"Are you okay?" Nick ran over to me like my knight in shining armor, or in this case, my knight in skinny jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine, is Joe inside?"

"Yeah, why?"

I leaned up, and kissed him. This time I did it myself. I started to play with his hair, since the kiss was lasting awhile. The kiss must have lasted about 5 minutes. "Nick? Can you help me up?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Nothing big, but my ankle hurts."

"How did you do that?"

"I tripped."

"Well, you need to get to a hospital!"

"Yeah, Joe told me the same thing after we kissed."

"WHAT?"

"Oops."

"I can't believe you!"

"Nick, listen, please tell Joe something."

"What?"

"That I'm sure."


	6. Forgiveness

"Brianna?" I heard Joe sigh, as he barged into my room.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, so we are done, just like that, it's over?"

"Oh Joe!" I broke down in tears, "No it's just that…I kissed Nick outside, and it felt new, so I wanted to give him a shot. But I thought about it, and I can't leave you Joe."

"Brianna, it's always the same crap out of your mouth. _I won't leave you Joe, I love you Joe, I won't hurt you Joe_!" he exploded.

"Joe please!" I cried.

"I know, listen, its just that I'm stressed. I can't loose you, I won't be able to handle it."

"Same here."

"Brianna, I really hurt you didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, lately you've been a real jerk, and not just to me."

"Yeah I noticed thanks!"

"See Joe? There you go again, RUDE!"

"I'm sorry." He sat next to me, and put his hand over my lap. Then he kissed me.

I bit my lip, "Joe, it's just not the same anymore."

"Brianna!" he jumped up.

"Joe!" I yelled back at him.

"Please, don't say it." He crouched down to the floor.

"Joe, stop, please, I'm not saying goodbye."

"Oh…I knew that." He smiled.

"Oh, Joe, just kiss me!"

So he did. "Joe look where we are." I caught my breath after kissing him.

"Oh, yeah, this is a little awkward." He touched my cheek, "night!"

He left the room, but I called him back, "Joe! Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Um…sure."

He jumped in bed, and immediately fell asleep. A few minutes later, and he was out cold, hugging me. I could feel his muscles, which were amazing! He was so cute when he slept. No expression on his face, just peacefulness. I couldn't fall asleep though. I wanted to treasure this moment forever. I kept on promising myself that I wouldn't let this dream become a nightmare again. Night became day, and I was alarmed when Joe awoke, kissing my head.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Well hello waffle-king." I gave him that nickname because every morning he would eat waffles with peanut butter and maple syrup. Sounds _so_ gross, tastes _so_ delicious. He turned to look at my _Camp Rock_ alarm clock.

"Oh, look, it's 12:00."

"Haha, yes it is." I rolled over facing him.

He kissed me, "well good morning." He tried to say in a sexy voice, but it didn't work out so well.

"Joe promise never to do that again?"

"Haha, ok sweetheart."

_Ring-Ring_ went my phone several times. "Brianna? Who's Kayla C?"

"A friend, answer it."

"Hello Kayla, Joe Jonas speaking."

"Oh my god! Seriously? That means you're in bed with Brianna! Wait, oh my god! That means you two are a couple!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well Brianna doesn't usually wake up 'till 12:00, but she doesn't get out of bed until 1:00. Therefore you are!"

"Wow Brianna your friend is good."

"Oh my god! You guys are a couple!"

"Yes, yes Kayla, we are!"

"Ok, tell Brianna I'll call her soon! Bye!"

"Brianna your friend sounded excided to hear my voice."

"Yeah she loves you guys." I explained.

"Who doesn't?" he joked.

"I can name a lot of people!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup!" I said jumping up, running downstairs, and looking back for Joe. I was sure he would follow me. I went to sit in his loveseat to wait for him. I wasn't paying attention, so when I went to sit down, I didn't see someone was already there.

"AHHH! Get off of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see…Nicole?"

"Oh, Brianna! Hi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Silly cousin, I'm Nick's new girlfriend!"

I was shocked, "Oh, well, good luck with that!" I ran back upstairs, "see you around Coco." I yelled to her.

"Don't call me that around Nick!" she angrily stated.


	7. What Goes Around, Comes Around

"Joe?" I whispered trying to reawake him.

"Ugh…pl-e-a-s-e, go away, I need sleep!" he hesitated, so I shook him harder.

"JOE!"

"What?" he answered annoyed.

"Listen, Nick is dating Nicole!"

"Oh, NO, not good!"

"Wait, you know the Dei's?"

"Yeah, she's a real snob."

"Joe!" I smacked him.

"She's insane!"

I smacked him harder, "She's my cousin!"

"Oops, I'm sorry!" he laughed.

"Ok, yeah, she's a little crazy, but hey, so am I."

"Yeah, you are very strange."

"UGH!"

"I was kidding!" he laughed; I laughed with him. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Nick!" the voice outside answered.

"Oh, come in!" I stood up.

"We need to talk."

"Specify!"

"About Nicole, and Joe what are you doing here?"

Joe started to sweat, "Um…she was asking me how we know Nicole."

"Joe, stop, Nick we go back out. Ok, so what about Nicole?"

"She's um, how do I put this? Different."

"Good different, or bad?"

"She's horrible!"

"NICK!"

"What, she's, well, annoying."

"Nicolas Jerry Jonas!" I screamed, and then I started to pace back and fourth across the hard cherry wood floor.

"Brianna!" he screamed back, "help me!"

"With what?"

"I need you to break up with her for me."

I cocked an my eyebrow, "Excuse me? Did you just ask me to do your dirty work for you?"

"Um…yes…I'm sorry! But, please, I hate hurting people that I love, or in this case loved."

"Nick, no, this is all wrong! Why did you go out with her in the first place then?"

"I don't know, she was really cool, but I don't know, I still like her!"

"Nick stop confusing me! My brain hurts!"

"Ok, I like her, but I just can't get you off my mind. Every time I look at her I think of you! I guess because you two are related, I don't know."

"Nick you really need to move on. I'm not saying from her, but from me."

"You're right!"

"Good, and I know!" I raised my arms toward him, "hug?"

"Yes please." He mumbled racing towards me, arms out wide.

He yanked me up with the hug, and I heard him say, "I still like you."

"Nick, please." I tried to say, but was loosing breath.

"Oh sorry!"

I sighed, and let go of him, as he ran downstairs singing, "Nicole!"

"Wow, Nick doesn't know what to do with his love life."

"Either do I."

"What?" I said confused again.

"I think we should break up."

"Yeah, me too…um wait what?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just not the same anymore."

"I know but…" I sat next to him, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know babe, but I'm not feeling the same."

"Joe seriously?"

"Of course…" he sighed, "NOT!"

"Ugh, that wasn't funny."

"I know, but your facial expression when I did it was!" he laughed so hard he turned red.

"HA! So funny honey, not even a smidge."

"You know, Brianna?"

"What Joe?"

He grabbed both of my hands, and looked at me with love filled in his eyes. "I'm honestly really in love with you!"

"Aww…Joe, you know I feel the same."

"But…" he sighed, and then gave me his puppy dog eyes, "I need to ask you a serious question."

"Yes?"

"When we are old enough, and if we still feel this way about each other, will you marry me?"

"Oooooh, Joe, absolutely!"

"Awesome, I know there's a bit of an age difference, but age is just a number right?"

"Yeah, it is!" I laughed.

"I'm glad your cool with this whole thing!" he half smiled, and then kissed me.

"Joe?" I ruined the moment, "what if we don't feel this way?"

"Well, we'll just have to hope we do."

"Ok!"

"Oh, Brianna!" I heard Nicole coming up the stairs.

"Yes…Nicky…" she interrupted.

"HEY, don't you call me that!"

"Alright Coco."

"Brianna!"

"Oops, it slipped out…oh wait, no it didn't. I wanted to say it."

"You're so mean! Jk. Ily! Omg!"

"Ugh enough IM talk, you're killing me!" Joe whined.

"Oh, I wish our IM talk could kill you!" Nicole agreed.

"Stop it guys!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry Joe, I thought a big boy like you could take a little girl talk. Oh, no wait, you aren't a big boy, you're a big baby!"

"Oh, so now you're going to take all your hate out on me?"

"Well, you broke up with me, and now so did your other brother."

"All you need is for the third to break your heart, but wait he'll just reject you like last time!" Joe teased her.

"Whoa, Nick broke up with you?" I asked.

"Yup, because of some other girl."

"Ugh, Nick!" I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, well Nicole I don't hate your guts…I just hate you!"

"Oh really?!" Nicole got up in Joe's face.

"Yeah, I wish you were dead!"

"Well, I wish you were never born!" Nicole shouted.

"Yeah, well, I love you!" Joe screamed, while grabbing Nicole and kissing her.

"Well, I hate you more!" Nicole sighed while kissing him back.

"Oh my…STOP IT!!!" I yelled in astonishment.


	8. Surpsrises

Chapter 8

The bright sunshine woke me up in an instant. I got dressed, and walked downstairs. I headed out for a morning jog. I went about two miles, when I came across the same park my dream; I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Wow, I thought you didn't exist." I laughed, and walked towards the shimmering lake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Uh huh, it is, wait who said that?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh, hi, I'm Nate."

"Nate Baker?"

"Yeah, um, how did you know that?"

"This may sound weird, but, um, I had a dream about you."

"That's extremely weird!" he laughed.

"Well, I'm Brianna, nice to meet you."

"Like-wise."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, this is were I go to get my mind off things."

"Oh, yeah, it's very peaceful." I sat next to him, on the patch of dead grass, "I'm glad I found it."

"Yeah, me too, I'm having troubles. But, this place makes me feel better."

"Oh, I'm having troubles too. But, oh well!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He looked at me, "so, what did he do?"

"Well, he's being a complete jerk, I don't know what's wrong with him." I paused, "Well, I wish you the best."

"Oh, yeah, you too." He scooted closer to me, "How come I feel really close to you?"

"I don't know, but I feel close to you too." I raised my hand to scratch my nose, and accidentally hit Nate, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"No, it's cool."

I looked at the scratch I put on his face, and felt horrible. The scratch was inflamed, red, and on his right cheek. I leaned to his face, and kissed it, "All better?"

"Yes…" he blushed.

"I have to…" I was interrupted.

"Brianna!"

"Ugh, no, hi Joe."

"What are you doing? Who's that?"

"Joe, this is Nate, a friend, I just meet him."

"Oh, okay, sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Brianna? That's your boyfriend?" Nate asked.

"Yes…" I sighed.

"Come on Brianna, made your favorite lunch."

"Okay Joe." I stood up, and started to walk home with Joe holding hands. I turned around, and waved goodbye to Nate, he waved back. I looked back again, but Nate was fading into the distance.

On the way home it was very quiet, which was unusual for Joe.

"Joe, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my arm around his waist.

"Nothing, you're just, I don't know, it seems like you're letting me go."

"Joe? Why would I?"

"Well, the guy back there was getting pretty close to you! No…sorry, I know he's just a friend."

"Yeah, thanks for understanding that!"

"Yeah…" he got a little teary, "I just don't want to loose you!"

"Joe, I've never seen you cry." I felt relieved. I thought he was forgetting about me, but guess not. I smiled, and I guess Joe saw because he smiled back.

I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's just that, I thought I would never feel this way."

"Well, I'm glad you feel this way, and I'm glad you have me to feel this way about."

"Yeah…me too Joe."

We stood there for about ten minutes, until my phone started to sing inseparable.

"Who is it?" Joe asked.

"Oh, it's my agent." I happily stated, "Joe I have to take this."

"Oh, ok, no problem."

I walked behind Joe, then sat on a bench, "Hello?"

"Hey Ms. Brianna."

"What's up Taci?"

"Well, we booked you a tour!"

"Oh, awesome, when does it start?"

"In three days, so pack your bags."

"What?" I yelled, "three days? I'm not, I repeat not leaving in three days!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but the tour is already booked, and tickets are already being bought."

I sighed, "Oh," I got quiet, almost a whisper, "what about Joe? How am I supposed to tell him? How long is the tour?"

"Well, the tour is over a year long."

"A year? I can't be away for a year! Can I bring him?"

"Well, no, I'm very sorry."

"Taci, this is going to hurt him more then me."

"I know, well dear I have to go!"

"Oh, ok, see you."

I stood up, and walked over to Joe, grabbing his hands, "Joe, I need to tell you something, it may hurt."

"Ok? What?"

"My agent booked a tour for me."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Not so much, it starts in three days, and I can't bring you with me. Plus, it lasts for over a year."

"Oh, no, I understand, I have a hectic schedule too."

"Oh, thanks for understanding."

"You know this does hurt right?"

"I do, but the year will fly."

"Let's hope." He hugged me.

Those three days went by to fast. I couldn't believe I was back on my tour bus, and away from Joe. It hurt so bad to say goodbye to him. But, it's okay since I have been calling him non-stop.

"Hey Taci, where are we heading after this show?"

"Oh…um Ohio."

"Ok, oh, excuse me, Joe's calling."

"Hey Joe, what's up?"

"Just missing you."

"Yeah, same, oh, Joe, have to go, concert."

"Okay, have fun, love you!"

"Love you to, bye." I hung up the phone, and stepped out of my tour bus getting mobbed, and greeted by new fan faces.

As I struggled to get through all the screaming fans, I looked to my right, and swore I saw Joe. But, then again, he was the only thing on my mind. I finally got to my dressing room door. I turned around, "Taci, Rob, have you ever missed someone so much, that you think you're seeing them every where?"

"Yep, I can say I have." Taci answered sadly, "but that's old news."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that Taci. But, I think I'm seeing Joe."

"Oh Brianna, darling! Time for wardrobe! Lets go!" A French woman named Margarita said.

"Uh, ok?"

"Come, come, you don't want to disappoint fans!"

"I'm coming!" I sort of yelled.

I was on my last month of tour, so, the concerts were getting bigger, and defiantly louder. I walked on stage, hearing all the screams, and reading all the signs. I read one sign that said, Brianna go get Joe, he's right next to me! I laughed knowing the girl was only joking. "Hello Dallas, Texas!"

The screams grew louder, making my ears ring. The sound anybody would kill for. "I have to tell you something. I've been away from home for over a year, and I had to leave somebody behind that I love."

The crowd yelled, "Aww!"

The girl from the audience, with the Joe sign yelled, "I love you Brianna, don't be sad!"

I called a security guard over, to get her out of the crowd. She ran on stage, and hugged me.

"Well, hello, what's your name?"

"Um…uh…Jane."

"Really? Nice name!"

"Thanks", she smiled.

Then, I noticed something. Something that reminded me of Joe, "hey Jane. That bracelet looks a lot like my friends, but it couldn't be his, because his has his name on the back."

"Oh, well…"

I took the bracelet, and looked at the back, it read, Joe Jonas, "Oh, my, gosh."

He took off the wig, "Yes, it's me!" he hugged me.

The crowd awed again. I was so happy, that I didn't want to stop singing; the show lasted forever. Finally, my concert was over, but my day wasn't. I waved to the crowd, and then I ran back stage. Joe was standing there. His arms open wide, waiting for me. He grabbed me, and then lifted me up. It was so awesome to see him again, "Joe, I cant believe you're here!"

"I knew you would be happy, but I have to leave soon. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, no, that's ok, I totally understand." I said hugging him, placing my head on his chest. He squeezed me, and then lifted me up again.

"What?" I asked

"It's just that I haven't seen you in awhile, and now I have to leave you."

"But, we'll see each other sooner then you think!"

"Yeah, let's hope."

Hey, I have some surprises for you!" he pointed to his left.

"HEY!" I yelled running toward Nick, Joe, Nicole, and Kevin. I gave each one of them a hug. "NICOLE!"

"Hey, Brianna, how's it going?"

"Good! Good to see you! What have you been up to?"

"Not, much trying to find a job. You?"

"Oh, really? I'm looking for a new background singer. Do you want the job?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, you're hired."

"Thank you!" she yelled hugging me.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, what can I do in return?"

"Um…stop trying to break me in half!"

"DEAL!"


	9. Rumors

"Ok, girls, let hit the road!" Taci called Nicole and Kate to get on the bus, and I was right behind them. I was about to get on my bus, when someone grabbed my hand. "Brianna? How come I can't come with you?"

"Joe, because, well, I really don't know."

"Well, can I?"

"Um… you would have to ask Taci."

"Ok…" he pulled me, still holding my hand, "oh…Taci!'

"Do I hear Joe?" Taci questioned.

"Oh, yes you do!" he excitedly said.

"What's up dear?"

"Um…well I was wondering if I could go on the rest of the tour with Brianna, if that's ok with you!"

"Well…" she sighed, "listen, we are getting a new bus this week, and it has 5 extra bunks. So, I guess you can."

"Oh, thank you!" he screamed like a little girl, pulled Taci up, and hugged her.

"Joe, now go before I changed my mind."

"Ok, I'll be right back!"

"Taci! Thank you so much! But, there are still 4 more bunks…so…"

"Oh, ok, you win, go tell him!"

"Joe wait!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What?" he came rushing in.

"Tell, Kevin, and Nick they can come too1"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome!" he kissed my cheek.

"Well, your welcome."

"Be right back with my brothers!" He jumped out of the bus, and ran as fast as he could to their limo.

Taci and I were sitting there for about five minutes. Then, we heard footsteps.

"Here they come." I opened the door, and someone covered my eyes. They pulled me out of the bus, "Shhh!" the person told me, "don't be scared."

"Well, hard not to be, since I am!" I said nervously.

"No reason to be." The person uncovered my eyes.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I hugged him.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, good, it's always good to see you!"

"It's always good to see me!"

"Yeah it is! So, how have your "troubles" been?"

"Oh, I've worked them out."

"Oh good,"

"Yeah, we're just friends now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's coolio, anyway, how long is your tour?"

"Oh, this is the last month."

"Oh good. Hey you know the magazines are talking about you and Joe dating?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, look!" he got out a Pop Star magazine, and turned to page twenty- three.

I read it aloud, "It looks like Joe Jonas, and his "friend" Brianna, got comfy at one of her concerts. He snuck into the concert in disguise, and after the show, he was found backstage with her. The pictures below show exactly what kind of friends they are!"

The pictures were of Joe, and I. ME hugging him. HIM, kissing me. ME kissing him back. What I didn't understand was how they got the pictures! This all happened today.

"How did they get them?" I yelled frustrated.

"I don't know!" he looked down, "I'm sorry about them though!"

"Yeah so am I, I really didn't want anyone knowing!"

"Then, I'm extremely sorry!"

"Why? It's not like you did this."

"Yeah…" he sighed.

"Wait…did you?"

Well, I know you're going to hate me, but yes I did."

"Wait! Why?"

"Well, I don't know, it made me a couple hundred. I'm sorry."

"MIKE! It's okay."

"I know I know! Wait it is?"

"Yeah, people would have found out anyway."

"Okay." He paused, "so you're not mad?"

"Nope!" I hugged him.

"Um, ok, well, that went better then I thought."

I laughed, "well, I got to go. See you around?"

"Defiantly."

Joe came up behind me, and put his arm around my waist.

"Joe we have to be more careful. Pop Star already has pictures of us!" I hissed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, so arm off!" I sounded like I was going to bite his arm off before he had time to move it.

"Alright!" he snapped back.

"Listen, Joe, we are leaving now, so are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Well, ok then, let's go!" I waved bye to Mike.

We got on my bus, and Nick immediately went to his bunk. Since the bunks fit two, I got in with him. "Nick what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He rolled over, not facing me.

"Nick…"

"Ok, ok, I still like you."

"Oh, Nick, you know I love you, but as a friend. I'm with Joe." I stated rolling him over so he would face me.

"Yes, I know that." Is all he said, but in a voice that was sharp, and piercing.

"Well, get some sleep" I played with his hair, "Night."

"Night" he exhaled falling asleep.

I slipped out of the bunk, trying not to wake him. On the way down, I slipped, and bumped into someone.

"Oh thanks Kevin."

"Oh, no problem!" he answered.

"Thanks again!"

He changed the subject, "So, you're single? Can we, you know, take a shoot at it?"

"Huh? I'm not single! Who told you that?"

"Joe did."

"Oh? Well I guess if we are through…" I wrapped my arms around Kevin's neck, about to kiss him, "to Joe, actually listening to this…I'm not that stupid!" I pushed Kevin away.

"Joe didn't plan this!"

"Oh? Then where were we?"

"Right here."

"STOP!" Joe yelled from behind his bunk, "what are you doing?"

"Well? We are over right?"

"No, I just trying to see if I could catch you…" I interrupted.

"CHEATING?"

"Yeah" he sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you would never."

"I'm glad you realize that!" I brushed my hand on his cheek.

He let me do that for about ten seconds, and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, placing my hands over his shoulders. He looked at me, and my heart melted as usual. He leaned to my face, and kissed me.

"Joe…" tears rolled down my cheeks: I couldn't finish my sentence. He just hugged me.

I broke the hug, "Joe, let me get some rest please."

"Sure, go ahead." He walked to his bunk, "Night."

I smiled at him, and slid into my bunk. After climbing to it, the exhaustion took over my body. I sighed a very big sigh, and fell asleep.

I awoke to Taci screaming, "Joe did you think it was funny to do that to Brianna?" Once I heard my name I perked up, listing close.

"No…" Joe sighed.

"Then why did you do it? We don't need her in any kind of emotional state right now!"

I don't know why I did it, and I agree."

"Next time you pull a stunt like that, YOU"RE GONE!"

"STOP IT!" I yelled causing Taci, and Joe to turn their heads, "enough. Taci, you will not be kicking Joe out of MY bus unless I want him gone. Do you got that?" I asked with my morning attitude thrown in.

"Well, yes." She said stunned, "I'm sorry!"

"You better be! Oh, and I'm warning you. Speak to anyone like that again, on this bus, and you're gone."

"Ok, Brianna, I'm sorry."

Yeah, you have no right to talk to ANYONE like that!" She stormed off the bus, and waited inside the building.

As soon as she left, Joe walked up to me, "Thank you!"

"No, go away, I'm not talking to you right now." I started to walk to the bathroom, but when I reached for the door handle, Joe grabbed my hand. He spun me around, and kissed me. "Joe!"

"Yes?"

"Come with me, after I'm ready!" I smiled, and rushed around. Throwing my clothes until I found my sparkle blouse. Tossing my hair all over until I found the perfect hairstyle. Looking at my shoes until I spotted the right pair. I was ready, and I was anxious. "Ok, Joe, let's go!"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well…" I stopped, and surprised him with a kiss.

"Whoa…what was that for?"

"For being the greatest boyfriend to me!"

"Oh, well, I hope I can please you more often. I like getting special presents!" he winked

"Yeah, thought you might."

"Joseph!" his mother yelled, "Stop it right now!"

"Stop what mom?"

"Kissing this…this, stranger!"

"Hi Denise." I turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I was making sure my son was staying true to you."

"Thanks!" I hugged her; the look on her face told me she was unsure about it. I don't usually do that kind of stuff, meaning giving her a hug. I was always uncomfortable with that. But, she's grown on me.

"Ok, mom, you can go now!" he gestured her out.

"Oh, right, sorry." She practically ran out.

"Joe, I have to go get ready…finish this later?"

"Oh absolutely!" He joked.


	10. Feeding Me Lies

I walked on the exact stage, where I first meet the Jonas Brothers. "How ya'll doing tonight?" I asked the audience. They just cheered. "Well, the first song, you all may know. I wrote this song in particular, because I was said when I had to leave my boyfriend behind, whose name I won't say. This song is called "Later in Time", have you heard of it?" The crowd grew louder. "I thought so!" I looked over all my fans. Most of them were teens, a few kids, and about ten guys that I could see. "Ok, well, you may have heard that I have added another group to my tour. Well here they are!" I pointed backwards. Joe came running out, Nick and Kevin behind them.

"How are you guys enjoying this beautiful girl's show?" The crowd silenced, "What? Why did everyone get quiet?"" A girl from the crowd screamed, Joe and Brianna Forever!

"Now, now people, just because I said she was pretty, doesn't mean we are an item." He lied amazingly, "Nick, Kevin, don't you think she's beautiful too?"

Nick quickly responded, "Oh, absolutely. Yes she is, my brothers, and I only love her like a sister, so chill. I have to admit, I do have a crush on her." I felt myself blush.

"I also think she is beautiful." Kevin added his opinion.

"Well, see! Don't worry people." Joe laughed. The crowd screamed again as we sang our song together. When we finished our song, they did their thing, while I went backstage to get ready to do my thing. I went back out on stage, and sang my heart out. Then, when the show ended I ran off again.

"Hey, guys, thanks for making my show extra spectacular!"

"Awww…you're welcome!" Joe had a hint of greatness in his voice.

"Well, let's go guys, got to get to the next show." I explained pushing all of them on the bus.

"Um…Brianna, can we talk?"

"Sure Nickerz, let's go in here." I pointed to the furthest room in the bus.

"Thanks." He winched. We walked through all the people, and obstacles in our way. We both kept our eyes glued on the floor. I wondered what he was thinking. My pulse raced faster and faster. It scared me. He brushed my arm with his, then he pulled away so fast: it was just a blur. I jumped then, and he knew he scared me. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine…what's the matter Nick?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Nick, it's okay." I assured.

"Okay, well I'm positive that…that I'm in love with you." I flinched at the word love.

"Love?"

"Yes…I really love you." He kissed y cheek.

"Nick…I'm with Joe. I can't-" he cut me off by kissing me. This time it wasn't on the cheek, but where Joe would kiss me. On my lips. "Nick, stop."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know, I've…I'll see you later."

"Wait, by the way, Joe's gonna break up with you."

I pushed him aside, and rushed out of the back room. I went straight to my bunk, looking at no one.

"Knock-knock." Joe said poking his head in my bunk, while climbing in.

"Hey Joe." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just that Nick told me you wanted to break up with me. Do you?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh, good, I was hoping you didn't."

"Why would he tell you that?" he pondered to himself, making finger movements trying to think of the facts.

"I'm not sure exactly." I lied.

"Brianna don't lie to me." He knew me like the back of his own hand.

"What?"

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Yeah, I will." He slid out of my bunk, and started towards Nick.

"But!" I yelled, "if he does like me, don't kill him. I love him like a brother."

"Yeah, I know. I promise." He sighed one of his, man-she-caught-me sighs.

"And Joe?" I walked towards him, putting my hands around his face, "thanks."

"For?" He put his hands around my waist, and it made me feel protected.

"For not turning into an insane maniac." He just laughed.

"You're welcome." He stepped away from me, and took his route back to Nick. Every step he took, my stomach got in more knots. I was so nervous. I hid in my bunk, and prayed that Nick wouldn't be in a coffin the next time I saw him. In the back of my mind, I could picture Joe getting so mad at Nick, that his rage went out of control. Tears started to run down my face, and each one of them tried to whisper to Joe. Telling him not to hurt Nick, but their whispers weren't heard. So, they touched him, but their touch was so gentle he didn't even feel it. After Joe talked to Nick I got out of my bunk trying to think positive, and also hiding the fact that I was crying.

"Joe?" I wiped the last tears away, before he could see them, "how'd it go?"

"Oh, it went fine. Nick does like you. But he also does understand that we are together. We're cool."

"Oh really?" I sighed thankfully, "Well, that's fantastic!"

"So, where should we burry him?"

"JOE!"

"I'm sorry, it felt like the perfect time to say that. Haha!"

""Not!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"I know." I hugged him, "Joe, thanks for not killing him1"

"Haha, no problem."

"Guys, we are here! Dallas, Texas, again."

"Yay! Another show! I'm super nervous." Nicole said from out of nowhere.

"Don't be, you're great Coco."

"Thanks Brianna!"

"Oh my gosh! You're guitarists have the flu!" Taci screamed.

"Oh. Ugh, not good!"

"Um, we could play for you." Nick said, pointing at himself and Kevin.

"Yeah, if you want us to." Kevin added.

"Really?" I paused, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's the least we cam do, you know for us in your tour and all."

"Thanks!" I hugged them so tight they couldn't breath.

"You're welcome." Kevin squeezed me back.

"So let's get started!" I yelled running out of the bus, "Come on guys!"

They ran right behind me, and we helped get the stage ready for the show.


	11. Friends

"Excuse me. What are these 'Jobros' doing here." A manager guy asked me.

"They are my guitarists for today. Mine have the flu."

"Oh, well they can't be!"

"Why is that sir?"

"Well, they belong to a different band…" I cut him off.

"And, your point is?"

"Well, well, they, um-"

"Exactly, bye now."

He stormed off the stage, and I felt proud.

"So guys, let's go!"

"Alright, what songs are we doing?"

"The ones from my first CD, Brianna: pains and heartaches."

"Alright, well we should practice before the show."

"Yep!"

"So, let's get started then."

"Okay…" I opened my mouth to start singing, but was interrupted.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Nicole screamed then, Joe did as well.

"Okay, come on guys!"

After our practice, and the real deal, we decided to go party. Well, actually my birthday party.

"Brianna, can we talk?" Nicole faintly asked.

"Um? Sure."

"Look, this is going to sound weird, coming from me, but I think I saw Nate tonight."

"Huh? Is that even possible? The guy from my dreams, the one I met?"

"Yeah…plus I like Nick again."

"Good for you. I think you should ask him out. Where did you see Nate?"

"At the show tonight, and I think I will."

"Great! And I _like _Nate."

"Like, like like?"

"Yeah. I mean, when we hung out for that moment, I felt a really strong connection to him. I don't know how to explain it."

"What about Joe? You going to dump him?" her eyebrows rose.

"No! Absolutely not! I love Joe, you know that."

"Well, that's a relief! You guys are perfect." She ended with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish I had a guy as perfect as…"

"Hey, awesome show huh guys?"

"Yeah, the best!" Coco answered for me.

"Brianna, honey, are you alright?" Joe looked concerned.

"Um, yeah, I just…never mind."

"Ok?" Joe walked away confused.

"What was that about?" Nicole scared me with her harsh tone.

"It's just that he is perfect." I looked at her, and her face tightened.

"Thanks for rubbing it in! Why can't all of us girls have someone as perfect as Joe? I don't think that's fair!"

"No, Coco, I didn't mean…"

"Forget it. Anyway, why were you speechless in front of your boyfriend?"

"I don't know. It's just that I'm lucky…that's all."

"Oh…" she rolled her eyes. The usual effect when she's upset.

"I'm sorry Coco…don't be sad. You'll find someone."  
"I'm not sad!" she yelled.

"Ok, calm down. Go get Nick, please, before you explode."

"I will!" she stormed off.

Well, that plan was foiled. Nicole chickened out! She really needs to talk to Nick before someone else snatches him up.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhh! I jumped like a cat that just saw a dog.

"Got you!" a voice echoed through my head. I turned around in surprise, as I was in the clutches of a familiar face.

"Yay! I thought I wouldn't see you ever again! Jake, it's awesome to see you!"

"Well, I'm here. I'm happy to see you too, I've missed you!"

"Aww!" I looked up into the eyes I will never forget.

"So…a singer? A lot has happened since I left." He looked down upon me. He was about three inches taller then I.

"Yeah…you shouldn't of left." I whined.

"I'm sorry. But, I had no choice." He wiped tears from my eyes.

"But, you left me behind." I stopped crying. Even though it was hard I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I didn't want to. You know that Brianna."

"Yeah, I do." I smiled. He smiled back. I've missed that smile forever.

"Brianna!" Joe walked in, and I quickly pushed Jake away.

"Joe, hey, up what's?" my words were all tangled.

"Who's this?" he immediately turned to the tall monster standing next to me.

"Oh. This is Jake. He's my best friend."

"Nice to meet my girlfriends old crush." Joe laughed at him.

"Oh, girlfriend?" Jake glared down in betrayal.

"Yes, girlfriend, she's my girlfriend, she's all MINE!" Joe blew his top.

"Ok, Joe, I think he gets it."

"Yeah I get it. I guess I'll go then…" Jake started to walk away.

"No! You can come party with us!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I yelled then Joe yelled…

"NO!"

"Well, which is it?"

"Yes."

"Ok…I'll be right back."

"Joe! I'm so happy!

"I'm mad Brianna!"

"Why?"

"Him!"

"Joe, seriously?"

"Yes." Is all he said. Then he left; left me alone.

A few minutes passed. Then, Jake rejoined me on the stage.

"Are we going to party, or what?"

"Jake…look…I know we were a thing, but I have a boyfriend. I don't want to loose him, or you for that matter. So…"

"Brianna…I understand that we haven't seen each other, and that you're dating. So, chill…it's cool."

Then, out of the blue, someone else unexpected showed up.

"Brianna, hey!"

"Hey Tyler!"

"Hey! How you been?" he said in his New York accent. He has always reminded me of Dean from "_Wizard's Of Waverly Place_". Same smile, same accent, same personality, the "bad boy" type.

Jake sat there confused. I never talked to Tyler when he was still here.

"Weather's been bad…sucks, I like sun." Tyler tried to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, everyone does."

"So, Brianna? You still single?" his question was as random as his appearance.

"Um? No. I have a boyfriend."

He stepped away, and gave me the same look as Jake.

"Oh…I didn't realize…sorry." He quickly walked away, so I followed.

"Wait up! Come to my party! Please?"

"Thanks Brianna! I'll be there."

"Hola…me llamo Nate!"

"Nate!"

"Hey Brianna!"

"Hey!" I nudged him, thinking this day couldn't get any better, but I was wrong.

"BRIANNA!" Joe came skipping in.

"Yes babe?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Grab my hand, close your eyes, and let me lead the way…"

"Alright!" I grabbed his soft gentle hand.

I walked a few feet. My eyes closed, and my hand in Joe's.

"Okay. Open your eyes honey." He said with the sweetest voice.

I did what I was told, "Oh…Joe…it's… I don't know what to say!"

"I knew you would love it!" he squeezed me.

"Joe? What exactly is it?"

"It's a Japanese dress."

"Oh. It's beautiful! Isn't our next show in Japan?"

"Yes, oh, wait! One more thing…" he pulled out a fan with Japanese writing on it.

"What's it say?"

"I'll always love you…" Joseph smiled, "the rest I kept in English so you could read it…turn it over."

"I'll always love you…no matter where life takes me, I know I'll meet you there. We'll always be together for ever, and always, you'll be mine."

"I wrote it yesterday…do you like it?" his face was stuck in wonder.

"No…I love it!"

"I'm going to make it into a song…it's going to be about you."

"Aww, thank you!" I held him close.

I couldn't believe that he was going to write a song about me. I wonder what the finished product will sound like.

"Joe, our anniversary is on Friday."

"Yup…we've been together for three years, two months, and ten days!"

"Wow Joe. I didn't think you were keeping track."

"Yes I am! But, sweetie we have to get to your party." We raced to the bus, Joe behind me.

"Ah! I beat you!"

"Yeah by like a millisecond."

"Still beat you!" I gasped for air, and then I took a seat on the counter in the bus.

"Brianna?" Big Rob more asked then said.

"Yes?"

"Do you know him?" he pushed Jake forward.

"Yes! He's cool, thanks Rob."

"No problem." He walked away staring down the new person aboard.

"Are we ready to party?" my driver asked.

"No! Wait Chris, we are waiting for someone."

"Okay…five minutes tops!" Chris answered.

_Where is he?_

"Knock, Knock!" Nate said.

"Oh, good, you're here!"

"Can we go now?" Chris sighed, getting impatient.

"Wait one more minute!!!!"

"Fine, but only one. Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight…" he started to count down.

I sat there praying, and he continued, "twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven!"

I got nervous, and started to twiddle my thumbs, "Brianna! Only ten seconds left!"

I couldn't believe he didn't show.

"Time to go Brianna, sorry." Chris's voice went low.

"Fine, go ahead."

He started to pull away, when I looked back, "Wait! Stop!"

"Hey! Sorry, I had to run to the building a few blocks over, but I'm here." Tyler said.

"Glad you could join us." I looked over at Joe, and envy toke over his face.

"Joe? You alright?" Tyler looked scared to see Joe infuriated.

"Yes, perfectly fine!" his fists tightened.

"Dude, you're acting like I'm here to steal Brianna away from you. Chill, I'm not."

"Oh, well thanks for the insight. Hey, don't to comfortable here, you're not staying!" Tyler sunk in his seat, and Jake's eyes widened.

"So, Jake, when did you move back?" Tyler broke the silence.

"Um? A couple of days ago. I heard Brianna was having a show tonight, so I bought tickets to come see her. Lucky me, the day I move back, she has a show." He smiled at me, and that made Joe even more ill tempered.

"Speaking of lucky, Joe, you seem to be the luckiest guy around. I mean, having Brianna by your side and all; she's the perfect girlfriend. Isn't she?"

Joe relaxed, "Yes, she is."

"Wish I had her…" Tyler's head dropped.

"Guys, I'm flattered, but can we please drop this subject?" I begged.

"Yes, please…drop it!" Joe declared.

"Haha. What ever you say man." Tyler sat down next to me, "so, where's this party?"

"It's right there." I pointed at an enormous building that was towering over us from inside the bus.

"Well, let's go then!" he pulled me down from the counter, and rushed me to the front doors to the building called, _Black Mascara_. As he pushed the big glass doors open, his jaw dropped to the floor, "Whoa! This is gonna be tight!" Tyler cackled.

The dance floor was the size of a million living rooms, the floor was black and glittery, and the stage had purple curtains. The lights shining above it were multicolored, for when somebody performed.

"You really think so?" I felt good impressing him, "well, you can get this kind of stuff when you're famous, like me!" I sounded like a snob.

He started to hum one of my latest releases, "_L8r in time"_, "Yeah, I know you're famous." He laughed his adorable laugh.

"So, um, you like my songs?"

"Oh, yeah. My favorite is _'L8r in Time'_"

"Oh…" I blushed, and then jumped to the sound of Joe's voice.

"Brianna, we need to talk!"

"Ok honey!" he grabbed me, and basically drug me to the back of the stage.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Joe, is this because I'm chilling with my guy friends?"

"No Brianna, this is because your guy friends are flirting with you!"

"Joe, I can't help that! Guys just flirt, it's like their natural habit. Joe, do you think I would ever leave you?"

"I don't know. You might."

"Joe what has gotten into you?"

"I'm just a little worked up, sorry."

"Joe, just forget about it. Now, my friends are arriving, let's go have some fun!"

"Calling Brianna to the stage! Friends are waiting!" a boss of this joint, pleaded for me to come handle my friends.

"Well, hello friends of mine!" I longingly looked over the large crowd of faces. Familiar ones, and also unfamiliar ones. The unfamiliar ones were my fans. One of my friends that have been with me through everything was in the front row of the crowd. Her name is Ashley L. I looked at my, practically sister, and smiled.

"So, you guys still trying to figure out who my boyfriend is, right? Well, wait no more, here he is!" Joe came out wearing a Halloween mask.

"Who wants to unmask me?" he said deeply.

Fans in the way back screamed. One girl stood out the most; wearing a bright yellow shirt. I picked her. She raced up on stage, so happy to figure out who my prince charming was.

"Okay on the count of three."

The crowd roared, one, two, three! The girl slipped off the rubber mask, but she covered her eyes, like she was afraid there would be a real monster underneath it. The crowd silenced.

The girl finally uncovered her eyes, and the two pools of blue lit up, "Joe Jonas?"

The little girl left the stage, and I finally got a chance to look at the crowd that death glared me.

"Okay, before you all kill me for dating a Jonas Brother…well I just want to say that…I can't help it when two people like each other!"

Everyone let me slide, and started to dance to Lady GaGa's song, _"Just Dance"_.

"Brianna, want to dance?" Jake asked.

"Yes I would!" I grabbed his hand, and walked him to the middle of the dance floor. He spun me around, and I placed my arms around his neck. A slow song came on; perfect timing.

"Jake, why exactly did you move in the first place?" I was the one to start the conversation.

"Well, my dad thought this place was unhealthy for me. He said it was killing me from the inside out." Jake shook his head.

"Why would he say that?"

"Because I left my girlfriend behind when we moved here. But, he didn't know that she dumped me, and he didn't know I met you. So, he decided it would be better for me to go back, but he was wrong. He took me away from you…"

"I know Jake, but we we're only friends. I mean sure, you were cute, and fun to hang out with, but I never thought of you as my boyfriend." I tried to explain my true feelings.

"I always thought you liked me. Guess I read the signs wrong." He let me go, and walked off the dance floor.

I stood there in silence. Everything in the room disappeared, and all I saw was Jake. I hurt him; broke his heart. What was I thinking?

"Jake! Wait, come back here!" my voice sounded robotic over all the noise, but he heard me.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just wanted to be honest."

"See, this is why guys are always feeling like crap. Girls tell them they don't like them, but the guy is secretly crushing on her. The guy makes attempts, but they all fail, and he doesn't know what else to do! Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Jake, now you're making me feel like crap."

"Well, now you know how I feel." He was taking all his anger out on me.

"Jake! What do you want me to do? Lie to you, and say, you know what I do like you? Cause' that's not true!" I was channeling his negative energy.

"Brianna, no I don't! I want you to keep telling me the truth, even if that means for the other half of my heart to be tore to pieces."

"Jake, can't you just let this go? We're still friends, so there's no need to be more."

"Yeah, I guess. Look, I'm sorry. I'll be on the bus."

"All right..." he walked away once again.

I started to walk to the V.I.P room, all the way in the back of the building. But, on my way, someone ran into me, and knocked my to my butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I screamed at the silhouette standing above me, "Tyler?"

"Oh, Brianna, hey. I was looking for you…uh, sorry." He yanked me up with one hand.

"Well, what?"

"I wanted to dance...that's all." He got an indignant look on his face.

"Aren't you seeing someone?" my question made him look more down to Earth.

"Well, yeah I am. She's so amazing. Her name's Pinnellapi! Thanks for asking!"

"No problem. When will I meet her? I want to try to hang out with her sometime."

"Really? Oh, that would be awesome! She's actually here, but to many people to find her. I'll try to introduce you some other time."

"Ok…" I was disappointed he didn't even try to look for her.

He walked to the dance floor, and started to feel the beat of the new song. He gestured me over, but I didn't want to go. It felt like an invisible rope was pulling me closer. I hesitated to start walking, when Joe walked in. Luckily, Joe cut the rope.


	12. Disappointment

"Brianna, come with me…" he pulled me all the way outside.

"What is it Joe?" he pulled me close, and pushed back a few strands of my hair, so they wouldn't be my face.

"Brianna…" his pupils enlarged, and he couldn't even shallow, "I…well, I'm just going to say it!"

"What Joe?" I could hear my voice; it was strong, but worried.

"Well, I'm twenty-four, and you're nineteen…"

"Yeah? I know how old we are…"

"No! That's not it!"

"Well, then spit it out!" I had demand in my voice this time.

He took a deep breath, "Ok, Joe you can do this!" he talked to himself.

"Joe!?"

He got down the ground; he was kneeling on one knee. "Brianna?" he opened a black velvet box, "will you come to the red carpet ball with me?"

"Yeah!" I grabbed the corsage, and gazed at the beautiful flowers.

"Do you like it? It's not necessary, but I thought it would be like our prom instead of the ball."

"Aww, Joe, I didn't get to go to my prom in high school. Obviously, I was out singing somewhere. Thank you."

"Yeah, and guess what! I didn't have a date to my prom." He guffawed.

"Really? That's hard to believe."

"I know, I mean, it's me."

"Well, when is it?"

"February 14. Valentines Day." He blushed.

"Oh my gosh! That's in like three days! What am I going to wear?"

"Oh, um, let's go shopping."

"Um…no…I'll shop alone. You can't see my dress until "prom", ok?"

"Fine…"

We ran back inside, as it started to hail. The little frozen, raindrops of death, bounced off my head, each one of them hurting my fragile skull.

"Joe, have you seen Coco?"

"No baby, why?"

"I need to get her opinion on a new song I wrote…"

"Oh, I think she went to the V.I.P room."

"Thanks!" I ran there. A door stood in the way of Coco, and me, who I could hear on the other side. I was seconds from opening the bluish-purple door, until I heard an interesting conversation.

"Nick, I need to talk to you."

"Yes Nicole?" Nick asked.

"Do you still like me?"

"I…"

"Because I still have feelings for you Nick…"

"Nicole…I…do."

"Aww…you do? Yay!"

"Knock, knock! May I come in?" I silenced them.

"Uh huh." I could picture Nicole's eyes roll on her perfect face.

As I walked in Nicole brushed her straight brown hair behind her ear. Her sparkling diamond earrings glistened in the sun, and blinded me. I moved out from behind the bright sunlight. Nicole looked down at Nick with the sweetest stare, and then she looked at me.

"Yes Brianna?" she snickered like I ruined a perfect moment, "may I…we help you?"

"I was going to…um, never mind. I'm sorry for butting into your conversation. I'll talk to you guys later." I felt a hand gently place on my shoulder, right before I was about to leave.

"Brianna?" Nick's soft voice melted me.

"Yes?"

"Please…stay." He wasn't asking.

"Ok," I looked at Nicole, and her sweet stare fell, "actually, I have to…"

"Dang it! Brianna you can stay!" Nicole screamed so loud, the whole club could hear.

"Thank you..." I glared at her. Something was bothering her. Me? Nick? Herself?

"What do you want?" Nicole's voice was angry.

"I wanted to get your opinion on a new song I wrote." Even to me, my voice sounded harsh. Like a mother yelling at a child, "is that okay with you?"

"Yes go ahead…let me hear it." Suddenly her voice went calm and flat.

"Okay, but I only have a small part written…" I cleared my throat, "_I've always been kind of quiet, never been the one to run around and scream. Every time I was angry I kept it bottled up inside so no one could know how I felt. But, then I met you, and you changed me._"

"I like it…" Nick immediately said.

"I hate it…" Nicole disagreed.

"Wait? You hate it…of all people, I expected you to like it." I was flabbergasted.

"Well it sucks! What's up with it? Never been the one to run around and scream? That doesn't make any sense to me at all."

"Oh. My. Gawd! Ok listen up missy! I work really hard to right my own songs, not a lot of people do that! So what ever your problem is, you have no right to take it out on me, or my songs! I'm sick and tired of having a grouch on my tour bus! If you think I'm afraid of firing a family member, then you're wrong. I will if you don't clean up your attitude! So what ever your problem is SUCK IT UP! Or, you can get out."

"Nice…" Nick laughed.

"Nick!" Nicole's face got all twisted. Her eyes got misty, and every second a tear did cartwheels down her cheeks.

"Nicole…he's not your problem right now, I guess I am. So, tell me what I did!"

"You didn't do anything. I did."

"What are you saying?" I was thinking really hard about what that could mean, but my thoughts were foggy from all the screaming.

"I mean, that I did this to myself. I took a job where I'm away from my whole family for long periods at a time, and I just can't take it anymore!" she exploded.

"But, you're not away from your _whole_ family. I'm always here." I assured her.

"And so am I…" Nick got up from the black leather chair, and hugged her. I guess Nicole wanted something a little more, because she ended the hug, after about a second, and kissed him.

"Um, I'm going to be on the bus…hurry though, um, the party's over." I ran out of there with lighting speed. I felt like I was stuck in slow motion though. My gut fell to the floor, and my breath got heavy. Was I becoming jealous? No, no, I couldn't be. Why would I be? I have a boyfriend. Nick is Nicole's man.

"Joe? Nick, and Nicole are lip locking in the V.I.P room!" I laughed it out.

"Really? Can't we do that?" he joked.

"Oh. Haha. Well?" I was inches away from kissing him. Until…

"Eck! Get a room!" Kevin stuck his tongue out.

"Funny Kevin…really funny!"

"Yeah. That's me, mister- makes- you- laugh- in- the- most- awkward- situation- as possible!"

"Ugh. Kevin get out of here!" Joe's voice echoed through the bus.

"Bossy!" Kevin snickered.

As soon as Kevin went to his bunk, Nicole and Nick walked in.

"Nice of you guys to finally join us." I stared at Nicole.

"Well, can we leave?" Nicole looked passed me at Taci.

"No, Tyler isn't here yet."

"I thought you hated him?" Nick asked.

"No, I _did_."

"Yeah, what ever. Look, Brianna we need to get going. Speaking of going, I'm off to bed." Nicole's voice was filled with anxiousness to get away from everyone.

Ten minutes passed, and finally Tyler showed up. But something was different about him. The way his hair was, pushed back. The way his clothes flatly laid on him. The way his lips were. Touched.

"Bye Tyler…" I heard a girl say flirty.

"Um, bye." He waved to her without even turning around.

"Tyler, wait!" the girl came running into my bus. She grabbed his arms, and spun him around to kiss him. Her hand pushing his hair back, her body laying flat against his, and her lips touching his. It all made total sense now.

"Tyler…" I interrupted their kissing.

"Yes bab…Brianna?"

"I can't let you do this." I looked at his fair maiden. Her long curly brown hair almost went to the floor. Her blue eyes were bluer then the bluest skies. Her smile was as bright as new toothbrush bristles.

"Tyler, would you like to introduce us?" I asked as politely as I could at that moment.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Pinnellapi"

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Wait who are you?" her blue eyes looked down.

"Brianna…" I rose my hand to shake hers, but she left me hanging.

"Yeah…ok, look, I know you and your "best friend" have a past." Her brown hair swished as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"My boyfriend and you used to date. I think that's why you invited him on the tour with you, so you could steal him away. Well, let me tell you, you will not!"

"If I made you believe that I wanted Tyler in any other way then just a friend, then I'm sorry."

"Well…no, I'm sorry. I just assumed…forgive me?"

"Of course." She finally shook my hand.

"Is there any room left?" her question hit hard like a bullet. It was unexpected and blinding. I became so frustrated with all these questions. I felt that I was morphing into a monster. Anger poured over my flushed face. I was a volcano ready to erupt.

"WHAT? Like you expect me to…" I trailed of in thought. Tyler's eyes cried out to me, asking me please. "Ok…you can stay. But, only for tonight."

"Omg! Really? That's so nice of you! Thank you!" she squeezed the life out of me.

"Just for tonight, your bunk is that way." I pointed to the furthest bunk away from Tyler's.

"Uh, can't I sleep with Tyler? I promise nothing will happen besides sleep!" her lisp was getting spittle all over my face.

As I wiped it off, I managed to say, "Ok, look, I'm sorry. But if you don't follow my rules, you're out!" My face went from anger to completely disgusted.

"Ugh, you're no fun!" she stomped to the dusty bunk. She opened the curtain carefully, like she was entering a preserved crime scene. Which, it was about to become if she didn't leave soon. I wanted to shove her stupidity off of my bus. It was getting quite annoying to hear her voice.

"Hey, Brianna! Did you know that I have a twin?" her voice was beyond enthusiastic; she was heading for psycho.

"Don't tell me she's going to pop up here! I can't deal with another one of you!" I over exaggerated.

"She just might…here…" she reached her hand out to mine, "let me introduce you!" she pulled me to the bathroom.

"Why is your sister in the bathroom?"

"Twin! And, she always has to be perfect…" she rolled her R's on perfect.

"Oh, sure. Whatever" I tried to understand.

"Well, here she is!" she twisted the door open, and all I saw was an empty bathroom.

My toothpaste cap on the floor, the trashcan can was over flowing with tissues from the cold we all just got over, and the shower curtain, dripping wet from an early 6:00 am shower.

"Um? Where is she?" I was extremely confused.

"Silly look ahead!" she pointed to her herself staring back at her.

"Haha! Good joke." I punched her left arm.

"Joke? My twin, Josie, isn't a joke! Treat her with respect!"

"You named her? She's you! You're her! That's your reflection!" her ability to be stupid just went overboard.

"My reflection? Don't be silly!" she gestured her hand in a swinging motion.

I walked out of the bathroom astonished. My eyes rolled, and my thoughts went ballistic. She couldn't be serious. Could she?

"Tyler? Has your girlfriend always been so crazy?" I held my head, and felt the throbbing.

"What did she do?"

"She referred to her reflection as Josie. Her twin?" I explained.

"Oh, Brianna, you don't understand. Josie was her real twin that is, until the accident. She died in 2002." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh man! What happened?" I felt horrible.

"Car accident. They were on the highway. A truck smashed Josie's side of the car in. She died instantly. All Pinnellapi suffered was a concussion. She doesn't even remember that Josie pasted. I tried to tell her, but she thought I was crazy."

"Poor girl. I've judged to much, and I feel so bad…"

"It's fine! You know, you're the closest thing to a sister she's had in awhile."

"Well, that makes me feel one hundred times better!" I blew air up, and it made my hair sway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel worse…"

"I know…" I looked down.

"I have to break up with her."

"What?" I was extremely puzzled, "why?"

"She acts like I'm her slave!" he through his hands into the air.

"No she doesn't." I placed his hands back on the counter.

"Hey, baby? Get my jacket!"

"Ya see?" he looked at me with annoyed filled eyes.

"Does she always do that?"

"Yes..." his voice faded, as he got closer to Pinnellapi's bunk.

I heard them argue, and then I heard something unexpected. She slapped him across the right side of his flawless face. She came running into the kitchen area of the bus, were I was, and stormed off with out saying a word. I was close to asking her what was wrong. But, it was obvious she had just been dumped.

"Well, that went…" he stopped mid sentence, and the bus filled with laughter.

"You think that's funny? You broke her heart. So not funny!"

"Just the way she handled it was." He mocked her exit.

"Tyler! Knock it off…" I chuckled at his facial expressions. He knew Pinnellapi rather well.

He came back over to the counter, and placed his arms close to mine. He tried to grab my hands, but I moved away.

"Tyler, property of Joe. Remember?" I pointed at myself.

"Yeah! I know…it's a shame." His lips pressed together.

"What is?" my eyebrows pulled together.

"It's just that, we used to be happy. Happier then Joe and you are now."

"Oh, really? Well for your information I'm perfectly happy."

"Doesn't seem that way. Him hiding secrets…" he grabbed my hand.

I pulled away, but his grip was to strong, "You're hitting on me."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, you sure do bounce back fast. Just a second ago, you were. Well, you were. How come you aren't sad about Pinnellapi? You love her. I can tell. Or, at least you did love her."

"I'm not going to let a break up stop me from moving on to a new path." He held the cheek that Pinnellapi smacked. It was bruised, and lobster red. It looked more like she punched him.

"But, Tyler…you can't let it go that easy."

"Just drop it…it's been dealt with. I'm over her."

"It's like you don't even care! You haven't changed at all. When you dumped me, you didn't care either. You had another girl by your side, before I could even blink!"

"You don't think I care? I love Pinnellapi, but when things don't work out, they don't work out!" he started to soften, like ice cream ready to melt.

His hands covered his face for a while, and when his eyes reconnected with mine, tears were in his.

"Brianna…I cared about you too. I loved you. But, none of that matters now."

"You're absolutely right. None of it does. I'm in love with Joe. And once again, you're the one alone and miserable. I guess that's just your fate." I looked into his eyes one last time, to see if I could find any emotion, but nothing.

I went to my bunk, and laid there listening to whispers. The voices I recognized, Nicole, Tyler, and Joe.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Nicole tried to keep her tone hushed.

"Joe? Have you even brought it up? Have you even done that yet?" Tyler's voice was fast and obnoxious.

"Of coarse we've done that! And if I'd already brought it up yet, I wouldn't be asking for all your help!" Joe's voice was angry.

"Well, while this is going on does she, play with your hair, touch your arm, or hold you?" Nicole's questions were all random to me. Although, this whole thing was, since I had no clue what was going on.

"All of the above." Joe's response was quick. He didn't even have to think about it.

"Well, then, she obviously loves you."

"Nicole, I know that! But, is it the right time to…" Joe was stopped by footsteps. My footsteps.

"What's going on here?" all of their eyes bugged out, and they all froze.

"Um, just a little meeting." Nicole tried to cover up their sloppy mess. They didn't make sure I was asleep.

"A meeting? About what?" I tried to pry.

"Honey, go back to bed." Joe tried to get rid of me.

"Not until..." Joe covered my mouth with his hand.

"Baby, you'll find out, just please go to sleep." His eyes pierced into mine. I knew he wasn't lying when he said, _you'll find out_. He uncovered my mouth.

"Well, ok, night baby." I kissed him, and my gut filled with butterflies because of all the people watching. I ran my fingers through his hair, touched his arm, and held him close to me.

As I was walking away, I heard Nicole mumble, "It's time. Just wait a few more weeks or so."

At that second, my mind started to race with a million thoughts. My head over flowed with thoughts, and they started to pour out of my ears. I finally caught the right thought.

"Marriage?" I whispered to myself.

I fell asleep hugging my pillow. When I woke up, the next morning, there was a note stuck to the pillow I was squeezing to death. It read:

_**Brianna, **_

**Hey baby. I didn't want to wake you this morning, to say goodbye, so I wrote this instead. I'll be back in about two hours or so. My parents want to talk with me, they say it's serious, so unfortunately I hade to leave my baby behind. Yes, you. (Lol) Well, I'll see you later. I love you, and miss you already. **

_**Love, **_

_____**Joe**_____

I folded the paper in a tiny square, and put it in my pillowcase. I always wondered how Joe wrote with such perfection.

"Morning sunshine!" Nicole had a huge smile on her face, when I entered the sun filled kitchen.

"Well, you're very chipper." I squinted, trying to get used to the bright light.

"Yeah, well, I have good news on the brain!"

"Oh. What was Joe holding that meeting for?" I tried to throw my question at her hard, so she would have to spit it out. Like when a bully is trying to get an answer out of you, and they give you a blow to the gut, that's exactly what I was trying to do. Force it out of her.

"Oh, that thing, that was nothing." She didn't even hesitate on her answer.

"Uh, huh? I'm sure it was." I didn't believe her one bit, but something about her confident answer made me think, that maybe, she was telling the truth.

"I mean, all we discussed was if Joe should break up with you or not. He doesn't want to hurt your feelings though. He loves you Brianna, but do you love him?" Her question hit me in the gut. She was the bully now.

"He…wants…to…let me go?" My pain filled eyes looked in Nicole's, and she answered truthfully.

"He feels like you two are drifting apart. Do you feel that way?" She had to look away from me; my pain was hurting her too.

"No. Nicole, I, I can't loose him. I excessively need him right now, more then ever before! More then anyone can ever know. I can't handle letting him go, I have a vigorous connection with him, that's going to be hard to find with anyone else! Did he really go see his parents, or did he leave? Please, don't tell me he already left! Oh. My. Gosh! Did he?" I grabbed Nicole's hand, pleading her to tell me other wise.

"What would you do if I told you he left?" her face crinkled at the thought.

"He left! How could he? He didn't even say goodbye. I can't…live…without him." My voice started to crack on the verge of tears.

My throat felt like I had a huge pill stuck in it, and it wouldn't go away. Tears rolled down my face, with every negative thought I had. Every tear stood for one moment Joe and I shared. I would have to cry a million tears for the memories to run out. "Nicole? I drove him away? I…I…I made the love of my…life…run. I can't believe…I did this. To…to myself." My crying made it hard to speak.

"Brianna…I never said that…" Nicole tried to speak.

"OH! Save it! He's gone! I wanted to spend my life…with him…and now I can't!"

"But, Brianna!"

"And he's ne-never coming ba-back!" my crying got uncontrollable.

"Brianna! He didn't leave! I said what if…you never let me finish."

"Oh!" I sniffled in excitement.

"He did go see his parents. That something "serious" was about you. They think Joe needs to decide if he wants to spend his life with you or not. Look…" she pointed out the tiny bus window, "he's back already…wipe those tears away! Hurry!"

My tears had dried away by the time Joe got into the bus. "Hey, Joe, what did your parents want?" I didn't mean to sound ignorant.

"Uh, they wanted to talk…about you." He chocked talking about it; "About if I want to marry you, and what they think of you…" he looked down.

"Well, what do they think of me?" I got concerned because he's expression fell to a sad pout.

"They think your great. But, they haven't actually met you…so that brings me to their idea."

"Idea?"

"Yeah, they want to take us to dinner. But, they don't want to be seen. Kind of like just us on a regular date, except they'll be watching us. I know weird right? You don't have to…" I cut him mid-sentence.

"No, I'll do it. It's cool..."

"Really? Ok, well, great! The dinner's in three days; get ready." He smiled.

"Whoa! Three days? I'm not sure I can handle that being three days away."

"You'll be fine…" he kissed my forehead and slipped into his bunk. Something was on his mind.

"Honey?" I pushed open the bed curtain, just an inch. Enough to see his face, "what's the matter?" I reached in his bunk and stroked his sweat filled hair. Even though that grossed me out, I didn't stop. He needed comfort. I crawled in with him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." He placed his hands on mine, then he made me roll over, so his hands would be around my waist; just the way I was holding him.

"Joe…why are you so cold?" I shivered at his touch.

"It's cold out…" he unraveled his arms, and I was free.

"I didn't want you to let me go. You need extra warmth right now." I laughed, but I was serious.

"Oh, alright. Hmm? You're very hot. Literally speaking…"

I chuckled, "Haha, well thank you."

"I mean I'm burnin' up over here."

"Yeah, okay Joe. I get the point."

"I love you." His words weren't expected at the time, but I knew he meant it.

"I know I love you too."

"So, you're still willing to do this restaurant thing?"

"Of coarse."

"Well, I'm not sure you'll act the same knowing they'll be there."

"Whom exactly are you referring to?" I acted like my hair color, blonde. Acted stupid, so I would hopefully forget that his parents where even going.

Hidden in the shadows, they'll be watching. They'll be in plain site, without us ever spotting them once. Sneaking little spies they'll become. "Joe, just promise me that if you do happen to see them, that you won't point them out to me. I want to act like nothing weird is going on. It's just going to be you and me. Nothing else will come between our date, ok"

He was staring blankly into the stiff dull air. He had a desperate look on his face like he was calling out for help inside; I snapped my fingers, "JOE?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about the time you and my mother first met, unofficially, and on accident."

"Oh?" I said in a question.

"Yeah, backstage at one of your concerts; us kissing in the back lounge. Of coarse my mother had to ruin that!" he looked down with a sulking expression smacked across his face.

"No need for that angry stare…well night honey. Sweet dreams…" I patted his back, then climbed out of his old-memory filled bunk, I laugh-whispered to myself, "Good times…"

An adrenaline rush poured over me, as I climbed into my bunk. As I sat there lonely, wanting to go back to Joe, I rewound my thoughts. Until, I had that memory Joe was talking about replaying. I fell asleep quickly that night. I dreamt about that moment, and wishing I could relive it, I woke up unwilling to move. I turned my head to the alarm clock that was buzzing in my right ear. I pushed snooze, and then looked at the time, "2:30 already? Luckily I don't have any shows today."

I rolled onto my side and wiggled myself out of my bunk. My bare feet lightly touched the cold surface of the bus floor, and I shivered. It reminded me of when I had touched Joe's hand last night. Suddenly, I was swept off my feet.

"Good morning baby!" Joe kissed my lips, and placed me gently on the counter top in the kitchen.

"Honey? Why so excited?" I looked at him shocked, and a little worried too.

"Tomorrow! Our date…" his eyes squinted when the sun decided to blind us with its harmful rays.

"Oh…that…" I looked down.

"What? Why that puppy dog face?" he lifted up my face with his pointer finger. I tried not to look him in his hazel eyes.

"It's just that I'm…"

"Look at me!" he groped my face aggressively, and held it so I would have to stare at him.

"Joe…please." My eyes started to water.

He dropped my face when he saw tears were on their way, "Oh baby, don't cry. Everything's going to be alright. If you don't want to go…"

"No…it's not that. I don't want to screw this up for us. What if they don't like what they see? What if they make us say goodbye?"

"Stop it! Stop it right now! There is no way that's going to happen…"

"You don't know…"

"Stop interrupting me! I do know that. There is no way that my parents won't like you. You're amazing. Please stop worrying." He picked me back up, and held me close to him.

"Joe, I don't know if I can…"

"Baby, shhh." He rocked us back and forth. It soothed me. I felt like I was sitting in a rocking chair.

I laughed, "We are going to be spied on tomorrow."

I saw him smile, "That we are my love." He kept on rocking me like his baby.


	13. Dinner Date Disaster

Today is the day. I feel lost only because I don't know where to go. Don't know here to go because I'm nervous. I'm trapped in my own skin.

"It's almost time." Joe's words echoed through my whole body.

Where do I turn? I guess to Joe, "Joe, I'm nervous. I don't think I can do this."

"You'll be fine. Deep breathes." he inhaled in and out, taking his own deep breath.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine Joe?" I smiled an I-knew-you-were-scared-too smile.

"Pssst…" he waved his hand up and down, "I'm peachy…" he stopped mid-sentence to blot his face with an, already sopping wet, napkin. Sweat was pouring off of him, "I'm a little nervous…I guess you can tell." He laughed at himself.

"Uh, honey, you're soaking wet. Why don't I help you get cleaned up?" I groped his arm, trying to pull him up. But, my weak, frail limps failed.

"No, I can get ready myself…you go get yourself dolled up." He smiled.

"Ok…" I walked past him to the bathroom, and slipped into a little black dress. My opinion, all girls should own at least one! I don't know why, but my brain started to make images of Joe in a dress. I started giggling, but the images were immediately flushed away when I saw Joe, stunning. He was in a suit, with his hair gelled back.

"Very classy…" he whispered to himself, unknowing my lust filled eyes were watching his every move. I followed his hands. One went up the side of his head, pushing a cowlick back, and the other fixing the collar of his shirt. My jaw dropped just at his appearance

"Whoa, Joe, you look…wow." those were the only words I could scoop out of my brain.

"Um, thanks…" he blushed when he realized I had been there the whole time.

"Nice suit…"

"Nice dress. Baby, you look beautiful!" he twirled me, and the ripples in my dress flew.

"Thanks…"

"No need to thank me. Now, we should start heading to the dinner, or we'll be late for our reservations." He grabbed my hand, and led me outside, "it's close enough to walk."

"Joe, where are we going?"

"Dinner!" I smacked him for his sarcasm, and he whimpered like a puppy.

"Here we are." he pointed to a tiny corner store.

"_Rawr_?" my eyebrow rose.

"No, that's a night club." He paused to laugh at me, "here…" he turned me around, and now a tall glass building was in my view.

I gasped, "Oh wow!"

"Good looking building huh? If it had legs…I'd date it!" he laughed at his dumb joke.

"Um, yeah?" I fixed the collar of his suit, "I have nothing to say to that." My laugh sounded like a little girl.

"Come on!" he grabbed my hand, and gently pulled me inside the beautiful restaurant.

"This place his called, _The Mi Amour_." His flirtatious smile fluttered on his face.

"My Love." I repeated the name in English.

"Yes you are…I mean…yes that's the name." He blushed at his brief mistake. But, he wasn't lying. He was my love, as I was his.

"May I help you sir?" a waitress beated her synthetic eyelashes at Joe.

"We have reservations…" I answered her, catching her off guard.

"Name?" her voice went sour the second she realized Joe and I were an item.

"Mr. And Mrs. Jonas…" I narrowed my eyes at her.

I watched her eyes follow our arms, and stop at our intertwined hands, "Right this way."

She seated us at a middle table. Most likely her plan so we wouldn't try anything. I looked around trying to spot Joe's parents, but I couldn't find them anywhere, "Can I start you off with something to drink?" her miss-nice-girl act was back on as she drooled over Joe.

"Um, he'll have a Gatorade, and I'll have an ice-tea. Also, to save you the trouble of coming back…"

"I don't mind coming back" she cut me off keeping her eyes on Joe. He was giving me a look, and I couldn't quit understand what he was asking through his eyes. He looked uncomfortable.

"We'll both have a chicken cutlet sandwich, both with extra mayo please…"

"Are you sure you want that miss? You look undecided." She peered at me under her ridiculously long eyelashes, which were faker then my stick-on nails.

"No, I know what I want thank you. Bye now." I smiled innocently at Donna; I finally caught her name.

"Your food will be out shortly." Donna pouted knowing she wouldn't be able to see Joseph again.

"Joe, are you alright?" I looked at him curious. He started to sweat more, and he looked like he was in La La land.

"Um, just knowing my parents are here somewhere scares me." He scanned nervously among the unfamiliar faces.

I got up and blotted his face with a napkin "Don't be nervous…" I kissed his cheek, and then slipped off to the ladies room.

"Ok, Brianna, you can do this." I spoke to myself in the bathroom while I was being stared at like I was insane. The other women looked at me either with a worried look, or a look that made me feel insecure, "what? Haven't ya'll ever been nervous before?"

"I have." A younger lady answered me, "why are you so nervous?"

"Complicated…" is all I could answer with my breath getting heavy.

"I'm sure I will understand. Explain?" I looked up at the girl who was trying to save me from drowning in my nerves. She actually looked about my age. Her straight black hair went down to about shoulder length, and her green eyes were different. Unusual even. Ones you'll never forget, or you would remember if you see them again.

"Well, um, my boyfriend and I are here on a date. But, that's not the issue. It's that his parents are here because they want to make sure we are right for each other. I don't want to be the one to screw this up because I love him so much, and I'm just panicking here." I took a deep breath.

"Well, my advice to you is to not think anything of it. If you take it out of proportion, that might screw up the whole night. So just think of this as a regular date. Also, if you worry too much about his parents, you might as well say goodbye to your boyfriend right now. Because, you won't be yourself, and all they want to see is you two as a good couple."

Her advice came from her heart, and stabbed me in mine. How could I not see that? All they want is for me to be myself, "Thanks a lot. You made me see this differently…"

"Your welcome…" she pushed open the bathroom door, and walked right out of my life. I didn't even learn her name.

I sat back at the table, and to my surprise Joe looked oddly better.

"What did I miss?" I half smiled, happy to see Joe was feeling a little more centered.

"Nothing. I had a small chat with myself." He started to laugh, "that's lame right?"

"No…I just did the same thing…" I joined the laughter. I thought it was funny we both did the same thing.

"Chicken cutlet with mayo?" a waiter named Chad asked. I was glad it wasn't that prissy Donna gal.

"Uh, both of us." That was the first time Joe has spoken to someone other then himself and me.

"Here you go…" Chad placed the white, flower decorated plates on the table. CLANK!

"Thanks." Joe looked at the food in front of him, and I could tell he wanted to just shove his face into the food.

The smell wrapped around my lips, and made me feel the same way. The smell was so scrumptious; it made my mouth water. I picked up the sandwich, and was about to press my lips against the soft rye bread, until I was bumped from behind. As that half of the sandwich flew across the table and hit Joe in the face, I looked up to see that Donna had bumped me. I looked back at Joe, and started to laugh at the sight of mayo smeared across his left cheek.

"At least you know they put the extra mayo on it…" I had stomach pains from the uncontrollable laughter. He looked at me furtively, and then he picked up his untouched meal. He observed the chicken sandwich, and then he chucked it at me. It hit me smack dap on my forehead. Joe got his laughs, as a piece of chicken was stuck up there. I peeled it off and threw it back at him, but he ducked, and I hit some guy's head instead.

He turned around in surprise to see I had a chicken in my hand. I slid under the table, as a meatball was flung out of his hands. The meatball smashed against Donna's arm, and I couldn't stop laughing then. In a flash, food was being tossed in every direction possible.

Joe and I were enjoying this moment. How romantic! A food fight! In an odd way, it kind of was romantic, but at the same time gross. I had noodles in hair, mayo on my face, and sauce all over my dress. Joe looked handsome with bread bits stuck in his, now covered in chocolate, suit. (Donna spilled a chocolate fountain on us!) He had a tomato on his head, and mayo still on his left cheek.

"Let's get out of here!" the restaurant roared with food drenched families, and customers. The sound of all their stomping footsteps, sounded like a stampede of kids leaving school.

"Excuse me?" a tall lanky man stood above Joe and I. As we looked up from under the small wooden table, he spoke again, "may I have a word with you two?" As we stood up, I read the man's nametag. Jonathan…led us to a backroom that read: _Manager Only_. He opened the door, and told us to sit down so we could have a chat. "Do you two understand what you have done to my restaurant?" he slammed the door closed, "Now, we have to spend money fixing up _Mi Amour_!"

"Look, John, we are really sorry. We didn't mean…" Screaming cut off Joe.

"Sorry doesn't work in this situation!"

"John…listen…" Joe tried to talk again.

"NO YOU LISTEN! I work my butt everyday to maintain this place, and tonight, two teenage pop stars think they can come wreck it? Don't think you two are getting away with this just because you're famous!" John took a breath, I think screaming was tiring him out.

"JOHN!" I finally got to scream back at him, "If you would just listen!"  
"Sorry, go ahead…" he didn't lose eye contact with me.

"I will help pay for the damages…and clean up."

"Oh, well, thank you! I didn't think a little "teen sensation" would be mature enough to take responsibility for her actions…"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong…" I pulled out my cola covered clutch, "how much do you need?"

"Um…" his face lit up at the site of a pen in my hand, ready to write the check, "$1,000?"

"Are you sure?" I squinted my eyes to look out f the small office window. I saw food splattered everywhere, chairs and tables knocked over (some broken), and broken glass from smashed cups and plates. The, I saw Donna, trying to clean up, but failed because the mess was enormous. I sort of felt bad for her.

I wrote the check, ripped it off the dotted line, and handed it to John.

"Miss…" his mouth dropped as he looked at the amount I had given him.

"Call me Brianna, please?"

"Brianna, $10,000?", he shook the check at me, trying to make me take it back.

"No, I already signed it to _Mi Amour_." I pushed the check out of my face.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with all the extra money?" his check-filled hand fell to his lap, as the other hand started to tap on his desk.

"What ever you want…" I glanced at Donna, who was the only waitress actually trying to make progress, "give Donna a raise why don't cha?"

"Uh, sure!" he got up, and opened the door for us, "have a nice rest of your evening…"

"Um…we are staying to help clean up. Remember?"

"No, don't bother. I'll hire cleaners! Go get yourselves cleaned up."

As we left _Mi Amour_, someone in the parking caught my attention. Not because of their hair, their voice, or their outfit. But, because of their eyes. "Excuse me?" I asked, and the girl by the black Mini Cooper, turned around.

"Oh, hey! You're from the bathroom. I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You're Brianna, the singer! Can I have your autograph? She pushed a pen and a paper pad in my hand.

"Yeah, sure. Whom do I make this out to?"

"Me! Uh…um…Ryleigh."

I read what I wrote over again in my head. I wrote:

Dear Ryleigh,

You rock for saving my date! I hope I see you again very soon, and hope to stay in touch. Please call me sometime, so we can hangout. 555-687-5551. Oh, and I have a great idea! Come to my concert in July I have backstage passes for you! Thanks so much again for helping me on my date. The advice you gave me saved my relationship…I think. Well, please call!

Love,

Brianna

"Wow! Thank you! You didn't have to…" I cut her off.

"Oh, almost forgot!" I pulled three backstage passes, and front row seat tickets out for my July 24th concert, "take these!"

Her face lit up, "I cant…are you…thanks!"

"You're welcome Ryleigh!" I hugged her goodbye, accidentally drenching her in the food I was covered in, "oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. Omg I was covered in food by a celeb!" she peered at Joe, who was trying to hide, "Joe Jonas!?"

"Hi…" he stepped out of the shadows, and waved.

She ran and hugged him, "Omg! This has been the best day ever! I met two celebs!"

I laughed at her reaction to Joe, "well thanks again for saving our date." I locked my fingers with Joe's, and started to pull him toward home.

"Wait! Here Brianna, take my number too. That way you know it's me calling…" she smiled suspiciously.

"Uh, ok. Thanks…" in the back of my mind I wanted to say that she was starting to annoy the crap out of me, but, hey, she's a fan.

"Omg! My friends are not going to believe this! Wait, you said "our" date? Omg, you two are together? I thought those were rumors! Omg! That's so cute…" she squealed and jumped up and down.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell your friends about this. I'm not just talking about Joe and I. I mean that you know me, and that we are friends now. Telling them wouldn't be the smartest…" Camera flashes, and loads of questions interrupted me.

"HEY! Back off!" Ryleigh screamed.

"And, whom might you be?" a poparatizzi man asked.

"I'm just, a new friend, and now if you would excuse us, we were just leaving. Try to follow us, and we'll have the cops following ya'll. Go ahead and think I'm bluffing, but let me tell you I don't lie. I tell it straight up, and if you make the mistake to believe I'm lying, well then, have fun in jail." She glanced in every pair of eyes looking back at her, "LEAVE!"

The poparatizzi scattered like frightened ants about to be squashed, and I couldn't believe she had got rid of every slimly creature stalking me, "Wow. Ryleigh, that was amazing." I smiled partly, and then my face fell serious, "how'd you do that?"

"That was no biggy. If you tell people things truthfully, they'll know you're not someone to mess with. Let me stick around, and you won't have to deal with that anymore."

I could tell she was serious, "Right. Hold that thought?" I pulled out me cell, and dialed Taci's number, "hey, we still own my old tour bus?"

Taci's confused voice answered, "yes, why?"

"Call it up, and bring it here. I met someone, and I'd like for them to come on the rest of my tour with me."

"Met someone?"

"Yes Taci, it's not that big of a deal, please?"

"Fine. The tour bus is already on its way…your welcome."

"Thank you!" I clicked the end button and the call was over.

"Guess what Ryleigh?"

"Uh, what?"

"You're coming on some of my tour with me!"

"Omg! Omg! Yay!" her smile became so big, I thought it was going to be stuck like that.

"Pack your bags girl. The tour bus should be here tomorrow."

All three of us walked to the bus. Linked at the arms, I felt safe between the two of them. A new friend, who I can depend on, and my love by my side, that's how I wanted it. I didn't want it any other way. Actually, I lied; I would have three more layers to this friendship sandwich. Kevin, Nicole, and Nick, then I'd feel complete.


	14. Almost Broken

"Joseph Adam Jonas! A word please?" His parents burst through the bus door, took him, and left.

"Uh, oh" I looked down ashamed at myself.

"Hey, don't worry." Nick sat next to me on the carpeted floor, "if he can't have you, at least you know he's still in love with you."

I half smiled, "thanks."

"Look me in the eyes!" I did what I was asked, "you know you two are inseparable."

"I know, but what if your parents think we have to be just friends?"

"Take a breath, and hold on. They'll be sorry if the break you two apart. A little bit longer, who knows, tonight might be a night to remember. Don't be paranoid! You just don't it, but I think Joe would die for you." He looked down, and I could see that he felt the same way.

"Would you die for me?" I had to ask.

"Yes." Is all he gave me, and I left it at that.

"Hey look, it's 7:05!" he laughed, but then he stopped to listen to his mother talking, "I'm going to go snoop." He snuck into the back room, and I could tell he could hear the whole conversation, "come over here!" he swayed his hand in a hurry-up-you-don't-want-to-miss-this gesture.

"Joseph! You two started a food fight!?" his mother's tone was angry.

"But, mom it wasn't…"

"Oh, I know it wasn't intentional, but you still caused it. Did _Mi Amour_ shut down because of you?"

"No, Brianna wrote them a check to fix up the place."

"Oh, so she's bribing people with money now? I don't understand what you see in her. I mean she's horrible, and her personality isn't…"

NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN! I don't really care what you think because I love her mom! Dad, you're being awfully quiet, I know you have something smart to say!" he looked back at his mom, "and if you try to tear us apart, I assure you, we'll find a way to be together weather you like it or not!"

"Joseph!" his mother gasped.

"What?" he growled.

"You really do love her, I can see it in your eyes."

"Mom, you don't know how hard I've fallen this time. If you break us up, you might break me in the process. I know Brianna will be heart broken as well. Are you willing to be responsible for shattering me to pieces?"

"No I…"

"I thought so. Now may I please correctly introduce you to Brianna?"

"Um, yes." His father answered this time.

"Let me go get her then…" I heard his footsteps enter the bus, and walk right to me. I rushed to the bathroom so Joe wouldn't know I was listening in on the conversation, "Brianna?"

"Uh, in here!" I walked to meet him in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my parents!" he reached for my hand.

"Is that a good idea?" I placed my hand in his.

"No, I don't think it is." He laughed.

"Then, why do you want me to?"

"Just…come on!" he yelled.

"Ok." I whispered scared at his tone.

He pulled me to his parents, and I tried to refuse but he was too strong for me to win this tug-of-war. As my nervous shell of a body stood in front of his parents I had to look at the damp ground.

"Mom, dad, meet Brianna…" Joe looked down with me.

I stepped out from behind Joe, "Uh, hi."

"Hello…" his mother scowled.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem?" I covered my mouth the second I realized I was talking to his mother.

"Now that you mention it…"

"DEAR! Opinions to yourself, please?" his father butted in.

"Um, no. First, you aren't and never will be the right girl for my son. Second, I don't like you, and third, you seem to think you know it all." Her voice started to get louder.

"Knock it off…" Joe's head cocked up and his eyes narrowed to a killing stare.

"Why should I Joseph?" her stare was scarier then his. I didn't want to look at her, I might have turned to stone.

"Does the I love her thing mean anything to you?"

"No." she started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Yes?" she turned around, and placed her hand on her hip.

"I don't want to leave you with a bad impression. I'm a good person, and I love your son."

"Well, ok." She walked forward, and shook my hand, "Hi, I'm Denise. Joe has told me so much about you."

I gave her a confused look, "starting over?"

"Hi, Denise, I'm Brianna."

"I know, so nice to finally meet you. If you would excuse me, I have to go." She walked towards her car, and her husband followed. As they started to walk away, the butterflies flew out of my stomach and they set me free.

"I almost collapsed, "That was…hard." I struggled for words.

"Uh, yeah." Joe's voice cracked from nerves, "I almost puked." He laughed.

"Same, but to be honest, I'm glad your parents don't hate me"

"Uh, yeah, me too. I apologize for my mother, she's been having mood swings lately, sorry."

"Oh, I think I understand…" I smiled, "she's just worried…"

"Why would she be worried?"

"Cause of me…"

"But I'm…we're happy. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess. But, I don't think she sees it that way. Maybe she's worried I'll break your heart."

"But, I know you wouldn't. She needs to understand that too." He sat on a little bench, and I joined him.

"She's being a mother! It's their job to worry."

I watched a BMW pull up on the curb, about fifteen feet away from where we were, "Yeah, but…" he leaned his head against mine, which was leaning on his shoulder, "I don't want us to break apart. I can't handle being away from you a second, how will I be able to handle being away from you forever?"

"You don't have to worry about that Joe." I slid my hand on his, and locked our fingers together.

"I know, but my mother, she's…"

I placed my pointer finger over his lips, "Shhh…hush baby, don't say a word. I know you're scared, but that doesn't mean you have to think like that."

"But…"

"No, let me speak. _There's no reason to feel empty, there's no reason to feel incomplete._ _As long as we have each other, I can gaze into your eyes, we have conquered our greatest feet. That we are still in love, and that you are still by my side_…" I sang it like a song.

"I'm at awe right now, you are amazing. No, you're perfect."

I peered out of the corner of my eye too see who was in the car. Nobody? I looked around, and I saw nothing.

"What?" I said that in such a whisper, that even Joe, who was so close to me, couldn't here…the wind just swept it away.

I couldn't stop looking at the BMW, "Joe? Who's in there?"

"Who's in…huh?" he tried to play dumb, but it didn't work.

"That person, in the car, right there! Who is it?"

"Uh, I don't know…" he looked down.

"Joe, tell me the truth…"

"Okay, it's Kevin…"

"Why would Kevin be spying?" I asked cocky.

"He…"

"He what?"

"He's just worried…about me too."

"Why would Kevin be worried? He knows how much we love each other!" I let go of his hand, and crossed my arms.

"I don't know, like my whole family has turned against our relationship."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They don't think you're right."

"Do you think I'm right?" I closed my eyes afraid of the answer.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you're afraid to tell me the truth?"

"Both I guess. The sadness in his eyes turned water form, and fell to the ground.

"Don't cry…just tell me the truth."

"You'll get hurt…"

"You don't think I'm right for you?"

He looked down, and the look on his face told me everything.

"After…everything…"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology…" I stood up, and walked away from the person I love. From the person I thought loved me back.

"Don't leave."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." tears started to build a blurry wall in my eyes.

"Because I'm not saying goodbye."

I rolled my eyes, "Then what are you saying? Because to me this is a goodbye."

"No. It's not…"

"So my boyfriend thinks that we aren't right for each other, and he expects me to believe that's not a breakup line!"

"I don't want to…"

"Cut the crap Joe. I'm done with crying, and I'm done with heartbreak. So, you tell me right now, what you are implying, because I am lost."

"I'm just saying that, maybe we should…"

"Take a break? Take it slower? Go our separate ways?"

"No! Prove everyone wrong…"

"But, you said it yourself…"

"No, people are saying so much, that I was starting to believe it, but I know it's not true."

I sat on Joe's lap, and he knew that's what I wanted to hear, and he continued, "If I had said goodbye…would you have missed me?"

I didn't say a word. I just stood up, closed my eyes, and walked away. Then I whispered, "So much."

"Baby, wake up!" Joe's whisper woke me up immediately.

"What is it Joe?"

Fresh tears rolled out of his eyes, "come with me."

"I groped for his hand, and he yanked me out me up, "Joe, what's going on?"

"Shhh…" he pressed his pointer finger over my soft lips.

"Baby, please explain to me what's going on, please." He placed his head on my shoulder, and I felt teardrops fall onto my sleeve.

"Nick."

"What do you mean Nick?"

"He ran away. What if he got himself into trouble, or even worse, hurt!"

"Well, did you find him?!"

"No. We've looked everywhere, and nothing!"

He reached in his pocket, and a rustling noise filled the air, "He left this," in his hand, he held a note.

I opened the tiny square, until it was normal size; I read it aloud, "Dear Family, I've felt that I need to get away. Seeing Joe with her has gotten to me. I still love her, so if you want to find me, I'll be where she had her first kiss. I'll be under the tall shadow…" I trailed off in thought.

"I looked where we had _our_ first kiss, and he wasn't there. He must be crazy!"

"I know where he is…" I narrowed my eyes, and grabbed Nicole's car keys, since mine had disappeared.

"You know where he is!" Nicole shouted, "I'm coming with you."

"Fine, then you're driving." I tossed her the keys.

I got on my scarf, gloves, and jacket before we left. The cold breeze blew my scarf and hair back, and the wind went right threw me, "Wait, I'm going to check one more place before we leave. I'll be right back." I started walking toward the park, the one with the beautiful lake glistening in the sunset.

On a bench, where Nick and I used to meet, was another note.

_Dear Brianna, _

_I figured you would come looking for me here eventually. So, I thought you would like to know that the other note was a distraction. The, I love you part anyway. I am where I said I would be, but I didn't run away for that reason. I ran away because I was becoming afraid. Afraid of taking the next steps with Nicole, like telling the press that I'm with her. Also, I haven't taken here out on a real date yet, and I would like to. Help me out, please? I'm getting really nervous. _

_You Old Flame,_

_Nicholas_

I walked back toward Nicole. But, the wind felt worse, colder. My hair blew back, and my scarf shook violently around my neck. One gust of wind blew my scarf off. It flew about twenty feet, and landed around a tree branch. I reached my hand out, ready to retrieve it, when I realized something. That the scarf was a sign. Nick was the scarf and he was letting me go.


	15. The Accident

I approached Nicole, who was leaning against the side of her silver Porsche, "Can we go, please? I'd love to go find Nick!" she opened the driver side door, got in, buckled her seat belt, and then slammed the door closed, "Let's go!"

I hopped in the passenger side, and told her to head straight. I clicked on the radio, and WMMR was on, "this will do." I turned the volume up a little louder.

"Nicole, turn right…" the wheels spun underneath us, as she turned down the sharp right corner.

"Brianna…"  
"Stop the car." I saw my blue Mini Cooper parked where Nick said he would be, "I'll be right back." I got out of the car, and gently shut the door.

"Nick?" I called out for him.

"Over here." His voice came from my left. He was sitting under a large oak tree. "I knew you'd be the one to find me," he smiled.

"You had me scared!" I smacked him.

"Ow! Sorry!" he looked down.

"It's okay," I kissed his cheek, "glad you're alright. Don't you ever do this again!"

"I won't." he stood up, and walked with me to the cars.

"You take mine, I'm going with Nicole."

"Okay see you at home!"

I got back in the Porsche, and Nicole glared me down, "What happened to you?"

"You kissed Nick on the cheek." She pulled onto the highway, Nick behind us, and an idiot next to us.

"Oh please!" I became ill tempered, "I have Joe. Don't be so full of it!"

"I wasn't born yesterday!" she rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like you were."

All of a sudden, the jerk in the rusted red pick-up truck swerved and blamed us for the all-most-accident.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nicole screamed.

Horns filled the stale second of silence, and then the SUV slammed into Nicole's side of the car. It made us spin out of control, onto the other side of the highway, that's were my side of the car was crushed by a RV. The crunching sound of the car made me flinch, but the blood made me nauseous.

Nicole's side was punctured by a shard of glass from the windshield. Her face was also cut up really bad; from what I could see her left cheek had a serious cut on it. My head nailed the glove compartment and it bled instantly. The last things I heard were squealing tires, and Nick's voice, "Hello? 911, there's been an accident."

As I blinked myself awake, all of a sudden, I was in a hospital room, C120, the door said. I looked around to see Joe standing by my side crying.

"Joe…? Nick? Nicole?"

"Nick is fine. Nicole however is in surgery. But, you should worry about yourself."

It was then when I noticed that I had tubes sticking out of my throat and nose. I tilted me head to see and IV bag hooked up to a tube attached to my arm.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, let's just say, they had to use the Jaws of Life…"

"What? Why?"

"When they found you, you were smashed between the glove box and the passenger seat. They said you're lucky to still be alive. They nicknamed you miracle." He looked upset, yet happy all at the same time. He caressed my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Joe how's Nicole?"

"She'll live."

"Good to know…how am I?" I asked confused, not knowing how serious my condition really was.

"You're fantastic…" he smiled.

I took in his smile, and wondered what I would do if I never saw it again. I started to wheeze.

"Baby take a breath…" Joe looked a little worried.

"I'm sorry. I am just thinking. What if I had died tonight? I would never be able to see you again."

"Aww, don't think that way."

We both turned our heads, as Nick came in the room, pushing Nicole in a wheelchair.

"Nicole!" I tried to scream.

"Brianna, how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Living the good life." She smiled.

Then those two left the room, and so did Joe. After about ten minutes, he was back by my side, "the doctor said you can come home!" Joe was happy to hear the news, as was I.

"Can I go back on tour?"

"Of coarse you can, but not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because you need your rest. What if something bad happens?"

"You worry to much. I'm fine, I can go."

"No," he held me in his arms afraid I would run if he let me go.

"Joe, I have to please."

"But, you're not fully better. Can't we wait until we are sure?"

"I am sure." I walked to the bathroom to get changed out of the hospital gown.

"Well, let's go!" I stumbled from dizziness, and left the room.

Joe came running behind me, but I was already signing myself out, "Brianna, I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Joe, I don't really care what you think. I'm leaving; my decision." I was becoming irritable.

"Well, okay, but I don't like thinking about what could become of this honey."

"Again, I don't care!"

"Okay, why so mad today?"

"I just want to go home. Where's Nicole? I'm signing her out too."

"Nicole is in recovery for surgery!"

"I don't feel so good…" then things went black, and I fell back into Joe's arms.

I woke up in another hospital room, but this one was different. Bigger and very quiet. I looked around to see that there was an MRI machine to my left.

"What?" I blinked myself more awake.

"Brianna?" Joe's voice was excited.

"Joe? What's going on?"

"The doctor wants to check your brain to make sure everything's okay. But, baby, don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Don't worry? I have to get a MRI, and you expect me not to worry?"

"Shhh- baby, I'll sing to you okay? I'll get you through this."

"Thank you. Thank you so much sweetheart." I smiled and felt for his hand.

"Baby, you have to go now…" he stood up and let my hand go slowly.

"I thought you were going to be there for me?" I said with anxious eyes.

"I'm going to be in the room right next to yours. But, you'll hear my voice, don't worry." He kissed my forehead, and then slipped away to the other room.

"Ok, Ms. Brianna, we are about to start the MRI! Please come with me." He had me stand up and walk to the machine. "Please lay down, and for a warning the machine is very loud, and you have to be still."

"Okay, but Joe said he was going to sing to me. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Just don't be startled when the machine kicks on."

"I'll try my best." I looked down wishing Joe was there to hold my hand.

"Okay ms. Brianna, here we go."

Joe started to sing "hello beautiful."

I almost laughed because I probably didn't look beautiful at this very moment, but then I realized I had to keep completely still.

"Baby you're almost done!"

Then I heard the doctor's voice, "okay," the machine kicked off, "all done."

Joe walked out to me with his eyes glued to the floor. He looked up at me, and tried to smile, but he couldn't, "baby, they found something."


End file.
